Advanced StarCraft
by edric2016underwood
Summary: This is how the Queen of Blades returned. The war had ended. And after all of this, we lived. Deep down, we knew war would come again. All it would require is for someone to start it, to make it happen all over again. Crossover: StarCraft / Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare / House of Cards / Mass Effect
1. Return of Queens

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer:

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard;

Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare belongs to Sledgehammer Games;

House of Cards belongs to Beau Willimon;

Mass Effect belongs to BioWare.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious and many crossover settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from (Names not listed in order):

 **144 Resonant Foresight**

 **A Very Thirsty Megalomaniac**

 **Adam nar'Althor**

 **Blackhole1**

 **cswang**

 **Fanfiction Dragon**

 **Gelious**

 **Howling Din**

 **Jaili**

 **Masterdramon**

 **MP36H3S**

 **PastPotatoes**

 **Ragnarok666**

 **TheLastReckoning**

I also appreciated other writers' indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Advanced StarCraft**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Return of Queens**

This is how it happened… This is how the Queen of Blades returned. Amon was gone. The war had ended. And after all of this, we lived. And we braced ourselves for the next invasion which felt inevitable. But it didn't come; the frequency of conflicts actually fell. In spite of this, deep down, we knew war would come again. All it would require is for someone to start it, to make it happen all over again.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Moebius base ruins (Legacy of the Void / Whispers of Oblivion / Dark Whispers / Moebius base)**

A few years ago, the Moebius Foundation built this base. Moebius claimed to be a legitimate research group, but this was a lie; the Moebius Foundation was led by Doctor Emil Narud, who was secretly the servant of Amon, the universe's most ancient evil. It was owned by Emperor Valerian Mengsk of the Terran Dominion, which was the strongest Terran government. However, he was not aware he owned a dangerous Hybrid research organization. They collected and studied powerful alien goods such as Xel'naga artifacts, Protoss technology and Zerg specimens in secret. It was done against the Terran Dominion government's wishes.

This base was part of their Hybrid Breeding Program. Tal'darim Protoss: fanatics who worshiped Amon and worked for Narud, had abducted Protoss from Daelaam society, and sent these abducted Protoss, as well as Zerg Specimens to this Moebius base. Moebius Foundation scientists used these assets to create the Protoss/Zerg hybrid; the Hybrids had awakened and seized control of the Terrans in this base, turning Moebius personnel into thralls. It was Sarah Kerrigan: the Leader of the Swarm, and Zeratul: a Protoss Dark Templar, who had both discovered this base and led their forces to destroy it.

We, a black operations organization called Arkham Knights, investigated why so many lives were lost because of these Protoss/Zerg Hybrids. We followed the trail left by the Foundation, and were shocked and horrified by what we discovered.

At that time, we were approached by a Protoss Dark Templar, more precisely a Tal'darim Blood Hunter called Azrael. He told us we could harness powers which were above Humanity by working together. We joined forces, and recovered everything Moebius owned; we built a new base under the ruins of this Moebius base, and started a series of brand new research based on the Protoss/Zerg Hybrid.

"Leaders lead. Success or Failure comes down to the choices we make. Capturing Moebius scientists and bringing them to justice would be a decisive step forward in the hunt for people responsible for disasters of the past. But what purpose does it serve to prosecute these people for their crimes, if they can be used to prevent future crimes against humanity? These scientists' experiments contributed to the deaths of billions, but what if the results could one day benefit humanity and save lives? Is it wrong to put that knowledge to use, regardless of how it was obtained? It's only right that we respect the dead, and so what better way honor them than to give the meaning to their demise? Scientific data exists outside any moral framework. It's a resource that can be exploited for good or bad, the choice is ours. To choose to do nothing with it is no choice at all. It is to accept that innocent people died for nothing."

My Husband, Frank Underwood said this, and I completely agreed. And so the Arkham Knights recruited all Moebius personnel into their secret research operation. We decrypted Moebius research data, collecting and studying things which may be of advantage. For example, we collected Hybrids' specimens, as well as a related record for Biological engineering and Materials Science. We developed new materials such as Hybrid-Fiber, Hybrid-Glass and Hybrid-Titanium; these studies greatly improved our weaponry and psionic power.

Hybrid-Fiber is artificial material. It was conceived from studying the concept of how Hybrid muscles function. This new psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber has the traits of the Protoss/Zerg Hybrid. It augments physical strength and psionic powers. It is also regenerative, so it can quickly repair damage and recover from power loss. Theoretically, Hybrid-Fiber users can be as strong as a real Hybrid.

Hybrid-Glass is an artificial material inspired from the transparent skull of a Hybrid Destroyer. It helps improve detection of cloaked and burrowed enemies. It has a weak regenerative ability for repairing damage. Most importantly, it's tougher than other glass, and can harden by consuming psionic power.

Hybrid-Titanium provides the same protection a Hybrid has. It is the application of concepts and methods of biology from the Hybrid exoskeleton.

These were, of course, dangerous operations and forbidden studies, but what other choice did we have? Our Governments, such as the Terran Dominion couldn't protect us. It couldn't defend our people from Zerg or Hybrid Invasions.

When the Dominion was invaded by the Zerg, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk pulled the fleet back to protect the core worlds, abandoning the fringe worlds, including Agria, Mar Sara and many planets, billions were dead because of our weak governments. Arcturus Mengsk was eventually killed by Sarah Kerrigan in his palace on Korhal.

Valerian Mengsk, succeeded Arcturus Mengsk's position and became second Emperor of the Terran Dominion. While a more moral man than his father, this was still not enough. Korhal was raided by a large Moebius Corps fleet. If the Protoss didn't help defend Korhal, Korhal would have undoubtedly been defeated.

We had children who died because of the Dominion's meaningless wars. Our daughter, Anne Underwood, was killed in action. She was a Ghost covert operative under Terran Dominion leadership.

"We come into this world with our eyes closed. And most of us choose to live our whole lives that way. We blindly follow anyone who will lead us… giving ourselves over to anything that provides us with a sense of purpose. For us, it was Dominion. We had fully supported Arcturus Mengsk when the Terran Confederacy collapsed."

This was the way we thought before Anne's death. Anne had joined up Dominion Ghost Program because she wanted to get away from us. She was operating on Char under Horace Warfield's order. We thought General Warfield was good leader. We were wrong.

Sarah Kerrigan returned Char after "being captured by the Dominion". She took back her planet. Warfield and almost all who followed him fought against Kerrigan were killed, including our daughter, Anne. This wasn't just a failed mission. It was the foundation of the Arkham Knights.

The death of Anne didn't make sense. How it was possible Sarah Kerrigan was leading the Swarm and fighting against the Dominion again after "being captured"? How it was possible Warfield's compound was overrun by Zerg forces so easily?

We built the Black ops organization, Arkham Knights, to find out the answers. We learned that if Sarah Kerrigan was killed, we were all doomed. Our daughter fought for the wrong side and died unnecessarily.

"No parents should have to lose their children. This goes against the natural order of things. Without our children we have no future. We've spent our life fighting against stupidity and cowardice, for the sake of a better world, where good people can prosper and thrive without fear. We know the cost, we see it every day, and accept it. But we can't accept this. Anne's tragedy can't be for nothing. We'll make sure of that. This is not where it ends. This is where it begins."

This is the common thought of me and my husband. I am Claire Underwood, Anne's mother. My daughter's death changed our belief, so here we are. As Arkham Knights running research beyond anything the Dominion could do.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Base A133 (Below Moebius base ruins / Arkham Knights underground research facility)**

"Lucius, we've got long a way to go in regard to the progress of the Arkham Knights Program. The old combat gears we used were not capable of facing cloaked Protoss warriors. Azrael will be here soon, and this is the best chance we have for testing new combat gears in combat simulation with him. We need a better countermeasure against cloaked units. Are our new combat gears ready?" Claire asked.

Lucius Fox answered, "Latest Hybrid-Suits with better Psionic Detective Mode gadgets and Variable Grenades are finished. You'll have an easier time detecting and revealing cloaked units, and they perform better in combat as well."

"Let us see," Frank requested.

Claire and Frank followed Lucius; they walked to the proving ground. In front of the gate, they entered their own pass codes and finished iris recognitions. The gate opened and they entered the room. Lucius took out two suitcases and said proudly, "Things you asked for already prepared, Mister and Mistress Underwood."

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Base A133 / Proving Ground PG02**

Frank and Claire took their own new personal Hybrid-Suits to changing rooms, they returned with new look: They wore "flip-up" helmets with a pair of short and streamlined ears; these suits were skinny, like Ghost Hostile Environment suits. But they differed in having unique camouflage of dark grays interspersed with dashes of red. It also had more dark material armor plates on the chest, back, biceps and triceps. These armor plates were angular. Arkham upside down A-shape logos were on the chest plates and shoulder plates. **(1)**

"Well, Mister and Mistress Underwood, let me walk you through it. The outer and inner layers of the Hybrid-Suit are made of a Hybrid Titanium-dipped tri-weave. It's between those layers where things get interesting. Hybrid-Fiber activates in response to psionic powers, providing rapid regeneration against damage. You'll be able to get a second chance for your counter attacks, even an enemy hits you first. This Hybrid-Fiber armor is also more flexible than the Hostile Environment Suit you're accustomed to. You can be stronger with increased maneuverability to fight against cloaked Protoss warriors. Taking out multiple foes in quick succession becomes more of a possibility."

Claire flipped down her helmet and it covered her whole face. She watched her reflection on mirror. It concealed any sense of herself underneath, she only saw two red, inhuman eyes. She turned her gaze to Frank, and saw he was red colored in the Hybrid-Suit with the same look.

"Additionally, the new Psionic Detective Mode gadgets will let you find your enemies easier. Don't worry, Mister and Mistress Underwood, the Hybrid-Suits themselves provide more psionic powers to fulfill the energy needs of these new gadgets. They are powered by priceless Bloodshard Crystal provided by Azrael."

Claire thought about taking off the Helmet, and then she saw the option of removing the Visor Module on her heads-up display. She followed the instruction and pressed the button near her chin, and removed the mask of her Helmet.

"To protect the head from arms fire, the visor module is designed as an additional armor over the dome shaped helmet. They are made of Hybrid-Glass. Channel your psionic power to your Hybrid Suit and it can withstand a few shots from the Hydralisk's ranged spine attack or a C-10 Rifle."

Lucius brought out a palm-sized cylinder. "This is a Variable Grenade, they require psionic energy. It can cycle through Threat, Smart, Stun, EMP, Contact and Frag. Threat referred to Threat Detection mode. After it explodes and radiates Psionic energy, all enemies caught in the radius will be highlighted. It can unmask cloaked enemies." **(2)**

"How can it do all of this at once?" Frank asked.

Lucius answered, "I spent a very long time organizing the weaponry researches of Arkham Knights Program. Thanks to the date that Azrael provided. Protoss technology makes Variable grenades possible, although it is extremely expensive."

Suddenly, the built-in communicators of their helmets ringed. A red haired girl showed up in the heads up display of Frank's and Claire's visors, she said, "We have big problem. I just got an emergency message from Azrael. He is leading a Dark Templar and some Stalkers to this base. You should talk to him."

Claire responded, "Barbara, patch us through to Azrael."

They saw a Protoss with red eyes. "I trust you will not miss this good chance, Knights. Your rise is here. The prophecy has come true. From the memory of this Dark Templar, Zerawar, an ancient power is calling and the ascension is waiting. I can see there is fire in your eyes. That fire will consume you. We will need new saviors, new queens and new gods. You cannot stay like this forever. I have studied you for a long time. You are power hungry; you will do whatever you need. The prophecy has foreseen it. The time has come to pass this power to another people… to you."

Frank interrupted, "Cut right to the chase. What are you doing?"

Azrael replied, "I already told you."

Frank asked, "Are you going to betray us? Answer me: YES or NO? "

Azrael answered, "Zerawar doesn't know you and me are on the same side. Capture him and probe his mind, we will get what we need. Ready for our arrival."

Claire said, "Lead Zerawar and his followers to this location inside the Q1 Tunnel."

The image of Azrael disappeared. "We lose his signal. What do we do?" Barbara asked.

Frank announced quickly through the base comms network broadcast, "Activate Dark Whispers protocol. Everyone prepare to abandon this facility! Keep non-essential radio chatter to a minimum. Wear your Psi-screens. Don't leak our secrets. Each one of you has a role. Each of you KNOWS your role. So move into your positions and leave no trace. I want everyone ready to leave within the hour."

Claire said, "We try negotiation first. Azrael's actions aren't out faults. Standing against Daelaam isn't necessary. We don't want to fight against the Golden Armada. If this Dark Templar doesn't listen, we make him disappear."

Frank replied, "I will try to talk down the Dark Templar. The Protoss might distrust you because you're a woman."

Claire responded, "I and other Spectres will take snipping positions. My C-20A rifle and EMP Shot can take down Protoss quickly."

Frank said, "Well. We know what to do. We won't allow them to put us in a worse position."

"That doesn't worry me. I had better get to work," Claire said and left to prepare for what may happen next.

"Shake with your right hand… but ready the psi-blade with your left." Frank said aloud as he brought up his left wrist and channeled his psionic power to his psi-blade focuser. A red psi-blade appeared from his left gauntlet.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Moebius base ruins**

Zerawar was the apprentice of Zeratul and Vorazun. He stepped out from Void Seeker, and looked to the Moebius base ruins and said, "I saw this place in Zeratul's memories from khaydarin ihan crystal he had given me. It is one of the Protoss-Zerg Hybrid breeding grounds. Azrael, you are right, I feel the presence of Hybrid with your treacherous Tal'darim brethren."

Azrael said, "I know where they're headed, follow me." Zerawar and six Stalkers followed Azrael. They went into the deepest corner of the Moebius lab ruins and found the entrance of an enormous tunnel bellow. They got inside and found the tunnel was much higher than a Colossus.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Q1 Tunnel (Between Moebius base ruins and Base A133)**

Suddenly, the tunnel behind them exploded and collapsed. The entrance they had just used sealed completely. They couldn't blink away. A mysterious figure appeared in front of them. "What is that?" Zerewar thought. "It looks like a Spectre, but its armor is similar to the Tal'darim. Is it Gestalt? I can't read its thoughts, but it feels like hate. It must be a Hybrid!"

Zerawar lashed out, striking with his green warp blades, but then stared in surprise at the red psi blades blocking his. He knew that it was a bane blade, used by the Tal'darim.

It spoke in a filtered male voice while in defensive position, "Why do you attack me?"

"Hybrid." Zerawar simply answered.

He avoided being slashed in pieces and replied, "This is just a research. You don't have to kill me, Zerawar."

Zerawar struck again and again but every slash was blocked.

He taunted, "You just made a serious mistake. You are not as good as you think. Pride has defeated you." Zerawar was flown backward by a psionic energy blast. He protected himself with Void Armor from the impact of hitting the wall.

The Stalkers opened fire on the mysterious figure, but they fell one by one. Zerawar knew this had to be a Ghost or Spectre doing this to them. Zerawar disappeared in shadow. "There's no way out, I cornered you. I understand you more than you know. Do you think Azrael is trustworthy? He's the one who told me you were coming."

He threw something out and that radiated red Void energy around. All Protoss were stunned and highlighted in a bright red. "Cloak is powerful against uninitiated, but we are initiated. You think void is your ally but it is my ally too." He said. Zerawar was forced to uncloak.

Multiple powerful EMP shots came down from ceiling. Zerawar's shields and energy were drained completely. Bullets penetrated his body and spine. This paralyzed Zerawar, and he fell to the ground. "The Void betrays you because it also works with us! You are not the only one can cloak. I told you that I knew more than you guessed, didn't I!?"

Zerawar sensed mysterious figures uncloak and come down from the tunnel ceiling. Azrael touched his head and probed his mind. Zerawar was too wounded to defend himself. Azrael was satisfied and said, "Your precious memory: gratefully accepted. We will need it."

Another two did that as well. Zerawar heard a new creepy female voice. She barked angrily, "He knew it and he let it happen. All those people dead, all because he didn't tell others!" Then she calmed down and said, "But don't worry, Zerawar, I'll keep you as our secret. No one knows this."

He moved closer, Zerawar was forced to look into his red eyes and he spoke again, "We didn't want it to end like this, Zerawar. I kinda hoped you'd put up more of a fight." Then Zerawar lost consciousness.

Frank ordered marines to move the unconscious Zerawar, and his Stalkers' corpses into stasis cells for transporting out. Claire pointed her C-20A rifle to Azrael and commanded, "Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he's planning to leave this tunnel, open fire."

Frank asked, "How did Zerawar know we were here?"

Azrael answered, "The Nerazim discovered my Tal'darim brethren collecting Hybrid specimens and Protoss relics around Shakuras. This allowed me to manipulate Zerawar and capture him."

Frank wanted to kill Azrael because of the troubles he brought. However, the new alarm suddenly started sounding. Barbara spoke through the comms emergently, "Knights, multiple warp signatures detected. They are Nerazim in origin!"

Frank asked, "How is the evacuation?"

Barbara replied, "Everything is moving on schedule. However, science team Indigo, lead by doctor Ivy is under Protoss attack."

"I didn't know this. They probably have sent another Nerazim task force there at the same time without my noticing," Azrael explained.

Claire interrupted, "We need to help Ivy immediately. Azrael, if you endanger us again, I will bury you myself!" Claire, Frank and others left the tunnel quickly.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Base A133 / Lab L02**

Ivy locked herself inside prison helplessly. The Protoss had broken into the working area of her science team Indigo before they had finished packing up everything. Woodrue had told Ivy to use the shape shifting ability replicated from Emil Narud's corpse; she changed herself into Protoss appearance. All of her colleagues were killed by invaders.

Some Centurions, Stalkers and Annihilators looked at Ivy suspiciously. "What can I do? If they know that I work here, they will kill me. What should I say? I don't know Protoss speech," Ivy thought nervously. A Centurion suddenly appeared in front of her. Ivy fell on the floor and screamed, "No!"

Claire cycled her Variable Grenade to Stun mode and tossed it into the lab. It produced a blinding red flash strengthened by Void energy. The flash temporarily disoriented all senses of Protoss inside. In the chaos, Claire grabbed Ivy and ran away quickly. Three Spectres were escorting them.

Ivy asked in hope, "Claire!?"

Claire still alerted surrounding environment and responded, "Authentication?"

Ivy answered immediately, "Poison Ivy. Thank you so much."

Claire grumbled, "Please call me with my code name in operations, keep your head down and stay close. Stay in Protoss shape to prevent them shooting you."

Barbara instructed, "Wright, egress to the north landing pad 2. We're detecting more Nerazim around you."

Claire questioned, "What's our exfil status?"

Barbara answered, "Transports are coming in hot. ETA 5 mike. Matriarch Vorazun is leading a Nerazim fleet comprising Oracles, Corsairs and Void Rays. They are fighting against the Arkham Knights First Fleet. Be careful."

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Vorazun's Void ray**

Vorazun was commanding her force busily. She sent her force into the base and discovered people who were collecting Hybrid specimens and Protoss relics. She successfully located where the Hybrid specimen has gone, but her student Zerawar hadn't reported back.

However, the Vorazun didn't have time to worry. The Terran resistance was strong and well organized so she didn't have much advantage in this moment. She was frustrated as to why Terrans were researching Protoss/Zerg Hybrid again. She thought they must be Moebius remnants. A Large amount of Terran Battlecruisers, Liberators, Science Vessels, Vikings and Wraths were fighting against her Nerazim fleet. The space battle was deadlocked but once her reinforcements arrived. She would win undoubtedly.

"Matriarch, a team of Terrans are taking a Protoss and escaping," one of the Nerazim crew reported.

Vorazun took out her shadow scythe and said, "I hunt them down in person. There is much to be done."

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / North landing pad 2**

Claire leaded Ivy, 3 Spectre, 20 marines and 2 medics arriving north landing pad 2. Claire said, "We're going to have to dig in until our rides gets here. Hold them off!"

Claire instructed Ivy to hide behind cover. She and marines kept shooting pursuing Nerazim force. If enemies got too closed, Claire blasted them with a wave of psionic energy and knocked them back. Few Centurions punched through defense line, they stunned and stabbed some marines. Claire blew those Centurions' heads off with her C-20A rifle. Medics were treating fallen soldiers' wounds.

Suddenly, 8 marines were cut by a green light and fell down. A female Nerazim appeared from nowhere on the deck. She wore purple clothes and a Hydralisk skull on her right shoulder. Marines tried shooting her but missed.

Claire pointed her barrel to the Nerazim but her rifle chopped by shadow scythe immediately. She swung her red psi-blade but sliced into air. Vorazun teleported herself to Claire's back. Claire took out her pistol and fired. Vorazun teleported again and bullets missed the target. Claire cycled her Variable grenade to Threat mode and fully charged it with her psionic energy. The Variable Grenade exploded in her hand and radiated red Void energy around her.

Vorazun was a bit surprised by the sudden burst of red Void energy. However she kept calm and fighting as usual. Vorazun had met such situations before when Alarak had suddenly appeared in the Spear of Adun near Ulnar. Although she locked Alarak into stasis prison, he broke out simply with explosive Void energy. Vorazun used Void Armor that removed the effect of the red Void energy to her and asked, "You remind me Alarak. Who are you?"

Claire responded, "Wright. I am not your enemy." She activated her personal customized Stimpack, a variety of stimulants including Jorium and Terrazine went into her body. This performance enhancing drug made Claire reached inhuman heart rate, sharper perception, faster speed and better strength. Claire saw Vorazun more clearly and accelerated to keep up with her moves.

Vorazun teased and slashed again, "So you think us fool. I don't see you stopping the fighting."

Claire was breathing rapidly and answered, "You invaded this base first."

Vorazun questioned, "How can I accept what you're doing with the Hybrid and our relics?"

Claire defended herself from another slice and said, "Stop this battle. This is a pointless waste of lives."

Barbara interrupted, "Wright, exfil is on approach." A visual of 2 Hercules dropships and a squared of Vikings were getting closer to north landing pad 2 in sight.

Claire commanded, "Spectres! Used your Mind Blast or Ultrasonic Pulse stopped Stalkers and Annihilators attacking our exfil. Keep them…" She was shot by an Annihilator Shadow Cannon.

Stalkers and Annihilators were stunned by Spectres. Vorazun tried to wipe out the remaining resistance but stopped by Claire. Vorazun asked, "What are you?"

Claire's Hybrid-Suit withstood the hit but was seriously damaged, her armor plates were blew off, the Visor Module was gone, the helmet below full of cracks. Hybrid-Suit compressed around her wounds and stopped the breeding. The inhuman regeneration ability of Claire's body kicked in to keep her continuing intense fighting.

"Warning: Explosion imminent. Main reactor overloaded." Base computer broadcasted through the base comms network. Frank had just activated the self-destruct system of Base A133 to prevent the Protoss from learning Arkham Knights' secrets.

"All personnel must evacuate immediately!" Barbara announced emergently. Hercules dropships were landing.

Claire countered Vorazun's attacks and barked, "Go! Everyone get to the dropships!"

"What are you doing? Wright, get out of here!" Frank interrupted.

"Vorazun is stopping me from escaping!" Claire complained impatiently in battle. The ground of north landing pad 2 began to shake.

"Matriarch, I urge you to leave. If you're caught in the blast from the Terran reactor you will die!" Karax interrupted. The fight between Claire and Vorazun was still continued.

"Warning: Plant integrity critical. Explosion imminent." Base computer broadcasted again through the base comms network.

"I'm monitoring that Terran facility. You're out of time. Leave now." Karax warned again.

"Warp all Protoss from this Terran base." Vorazun finally ordered. All Protoss retreated from the fight.

"As your command!" Karax answered. Their dimensional recall activated.

"It is only a matter of time before you're hunted down, Wright." Vorazun said before she warped away.

Claire got on the Hercules dropship quickly. Then all aerospace vehicles flew back to Battlecruisers immediately. After a short period, every Terran spaceship warped away from the site of the battle to a secret rendezvous site after the evacuation completed.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Arkham Knights First Fleet / Arrowhead, Gorgon-class Battlecruiser / Bridge**

"In this battle, most personnel and material have been evacuated safely without a scratch, thanks to the early warning from Azrael. Only science team Indigo and their escorts suffered significant losses. Our Defense Matrix, Electric Field and Point Defense Drone helped our Battlecruisers survive the Protoss attack. Although the true reason we didn't lose any Battlecruisers is because of advanced technology secretly duplicated from the Hyperion. We took 30% losses of our fighters and all ships need repairs and resupplies. What is our next move?" Barbara asked from the Bridge of Arkham Knights' First Fleet flagship Arrowhead.

"Finish the necessary preparation as quick as you can, then set up course to Zerus." Frank answered.

"We don't know the details about the power of Zerus." Barbara questioned.

"The Daelaam is after us. We need power to protect ourselves. This is more important." Claire explained.

"Claire, come with me." Frank requested. They left the Bridge and went into their private residence.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Arrowhead / Claire's & Frank's private residence**

Frank closed the door. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. If we didn't use research data from the Ghost Program and Research Station EB-103, I would be dead already. I would thank Sarah Kerrigan, but no one knows where she went after the End War. It is unfortunate that we have never met her in person before." Claire answered. There was not a single scar or wound on her healthy body. Her blue eyes and short blonde hair were beautiful as usual, as though nothing happened at all.

"Are you ready to become the Queen of Blades?" Frank asked seriously.

"I know exactly who I am and who I'm up against. And I know exactly what I have to do. I have no fear. I am ready." Claire answered clearly. Then she read a new message they just received at that moment.

"You should go back to Haven protect our private military corporation. The Dominion has started taking action against the ATLAS Corporation. We can't let the Dominion weaken us." Claire said furthermore.

"We should go to Zerus together." Frank responded

"I know. The Arkham Knights' First Fleet isn't enough to achieve what we want. I need you to bring in reinforcements." Claire explained.

* * *

 **At the same time and the closing stage of the Reaper War…**

* * *

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Sol System /** **Citadel (Orbiting Earth)** **/ Unknown Location**

A red haired female human soldier, Jane Shepard, lay slumped on the ground. Her armor and body alike torn apart. A transparent projection in the form of a young boy walked toward her and said, "Wake up…"

Despite how weak she was, Jane Shepard struggled to stand up, looked around and muttered, "What? Where am I?"

"The citadel, it's my home," The transparent projection answered.

Jane Shepard watched the still heated space battle outside the colossal deep-space station and questioned angrily, "Who are you?"

The transparent projection answered, "I am the Catalyst."

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst," Jane Shepard responded weakly.

"No. The Citadel is part of me," Catalyst disagreed.

Shepard remembered her mission of using the Crucible to end the Reaper War, so she asked, "I need to stop the Reapers, do you know how I can do that?" **(3)**

"Perhaps. I control the Reapers. They are my solution," Catalyst answered, it turned away and walked toward an energy beam.

Shepard followed the Catalyst and asked, "The solution to what?"

Catalyst looked back and answered clearly, "Chaos. The created will always rebel against their creators, but we found a way to stop that from happening. A way to restore order."

Shepard was shocked, she thought back the history and the Cycles of Extinction, "By wiping out organic life?"

Catalyst turned back, "No. We harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we left your people alive the last time we were here."

"But you killed the rest?" Shepard criticized.

"We helped them ascend so they could make way for new life. Storing the old life in Reaper form," Catalyst defended.

"I think we'd rather keep our own form," Shepard was disgusted by the Reaper Harvesting she had witnessed in the Collector Base: Individuals from whole colony who were determined to be suitable for processing were loaded onto Reaper Processors, where they were ushered into single-person pods. Liked a slaughterhouse, the interior of the Processor was designed to prevent any visual or auditory contact between individuals being processed. Once in the pods, the victims were dissolved into a raw genetic "paste" for ease of transport. This paste would then be used in the construction of a newborn Reaper, with the victims' minds being preserved to form the Reaper's gestalt consciousness.

"No you can't. Without us to stop it, synthetics would destroy all organics. We've created the Cycle of Extinction so that never happens. That's the solution," Catalyst reasoned.

"You said you're the Catalyst but what are you?" Shepard asked.

"A construct. An intelligence designed eons ago to solve a problem. I was created to bring balance. To be the Catalyst for peace between organics and synthetics," Catalyst answered.

"So you're just an AI?" Shepard frowned.

"In as much as you are just an animal. I embody the collective intelligence of all Reapers," Catalyst struck back.

"But you were created?" Shepard wondered.

"Correct," Catalyst agreed.

"By who?" Shepard asked.

"By ones who recognized that conflict would always arise between synthetics and organics. I was first created to oversee the relations between synthetic and organic life. To establish a connection. But our efforts always ended in conflict. So a new solution was required," Catalyst answered.

"The Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"Precisely," Catalyst confirmed Shepard's guess and she thought back her confrontation with the (Mass Effect) Leviathan: Creator of the Reaper… **(4)**

 **Jane Shepard's flashback: About one month before the closing stage of the Reaper War…**

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Sigurd's Cradle / Psi Tophet / Unknown location in deep sea (Depths of over 3200 meters)**

Jane Shepard gazed at the massive squid-like aquatic creature in front of her. It had two sets of three eyes were embedded symmetrically on the lower dorsal surface of the body. Several tentacle-like appendages extended below its body and from the sides. Its exterior was covered in bony, heavily ridged plates. Shepard asked, "You killed a Reaper. I need to know why."

"They are the enemy. One that seeks our extermination," Leviathan answered.

"But… I thought you were a Reaper," Shepard wondered.

"They are only echoes. We existed long before," Leviathan explained.

"Then what are you?" Shepard questioned.

"Something more. Your mind belongs to me. Breathe," Leviathan said.,

"What's happening?" Shepard felt headache and frustrated.

"Your memories give voice to our words. Your nature will be revealed to us. Accept this," Leviathan said.

"The galaxy's at war with the Reapers. You defeated one. Why aren't you fighting back?" Shepard questioned.

"There is no war. There is only the harvest," Leviathan explained.

"Then help us stop it!" Shepard requested.

Leviathan kept studying Shepard's memory, "None have possessed the strength in past cycles. Your own species could be destroyed with a single thought. But you are different. I have witnessed your actions in this cycle: the destruction of Sovereign; the fall of the Collectors. The Reapers perceive you as a threat. And I must understand why,"

"Before the Cycles of Extinctions, our kind was the apex of life in the galaxy. The lesser species were in our thrall, serving our needs. We grew more powerful, and they were cared for. But we could not protect them from themselves. Over time, the species built machines that then destroyed them. Tribute does not flow from a dead race. To solve this problem, we created an intelligence with the mandate to preserve life at any cost. As the intelligence evolved, it studied the development of civilizations. Its understanding grew until it found a solution. In that instant, it betrayed us. It chose our kind as the first harvest. From our essence, the first Reaper was created. You call it Harbinger."

"You built that machine despite what you saw the other races experience. Why?" Shepard questioned.

"You cannot conceive of a galaxy that bends to your will. Every creature, every nation, every planet we discovered became our tools. We were above the concerns of lesser species. The Intelligence was envisioned as simply another tool," Leviathan explained.

"And now we all pay the price for your mistake," Shepard criticized.

"There was no mistake. It still serves its purpose," Leviathan disagreed.

"How did you remain hidden all this time?" Shepard wondered.

"Our extermination was not complete. Some survived and found refuge in the dark corners of the galaxy. I am their progeny. Over the Cycles of Extinction, the thrall races were controlled, removing traces of our existence as we directed them to. In this way, our survival was kept secret from the Reapers. Today, we reach out through the fragments and watch for discovery," Leviathan explained.

"Fragments? You mean the artifacts we found?" Shepard wondered.

"They provide a window into the galaxy. Tools for exploring the events of this cycle from the safety of this world. Through them, we watch, we study, and remain in the shadows," Leviathan answered.

"How did the Intelligence defeat you?" Shepard asked.

"To find a solution, it required information—physical data drawn from organic life in the cosmos. It created an army of pawns that searched the galaxy, gathering this data. There was no warning, no reason given when they turned against us. Only slaughter. Only the harvest. Perfect in its design. Each formed in Harbinger's image. Our image. Each Reaper has the power to influence organics. Over countless Cycles of Extinction, this ability was refined, perfected and gave rise to indoctrination," Leviathan explained.

"But what's the point of all these harvests?" Shepard asked.

"The Intelligence has one purpose: preservation of life. That purpose has not been fulfilled. It directed the Reapers to create the Mass Relays—to speed the time between cycles for greatest efficiency. The galaxy itself became an experiment. Evolution its tool," Leviathan answered.

"Will it ever end?" Shepard asked.

"Unknown. Until the Intelligence finds what it is looking for, the harvest will continue," Leviathan answered.

"What do you know about the Crucible?" Shepard guessed Leviathan might know the details about this ancient and highly complex device constructed by the Protheans as a superweapon to stop the Reapers.

"We have watched its construction before. It has never been completed. Those who have tried still fell victim to the harvest. Its outcome is unknown," Leviathan answered.

"Okay, you made your point. Will you help stop the Cycle of Extinction?" Shepard requested.

"I have searched your mind. You are an anomaly—yet that is not enough. The Cycle of Extinction will continue," Leviathan denied.

"No! You've been watching. You know this Cycle is different," Shepard argued.

"We will survive. You will remain here as a servant of our needs. The Reaper will harvest the rest," Leviathan said.

"If you release me, no one has to be harvested," Shepard argued.

"Nothing will change," Leviathan said.

"The Reapers know where you are! You can't just watch anymore—you have to fight! Even if you survive the battle today, the Reapers won't stop—ever. Release me, and we have a chance to end this once and for all," Shepard argued further.

"Your confidence is singular," Leviathan commented.

"I've earned it: Out there fighting, where you should be," Shepard said.

Leviathan finally changed its mind, "It is clear why the Reapers perceive you as a threat. Your victories are more than a product of chance. We will fight. But not for you, or any lesser race. We were the first, the apex race. We will survive. And the Reapers who trespass on this world will understand our power. They will become our slaves. Today, they pay their tribute in blood."

 **Jane Shepard's flashback ended: Return to the closing stage of the Reaper War…**

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Sol System / Citadel (Orbiting Earth) / Unknown Location**

Jane Shepard said, "I met your creators, they told me what you did to them."

"We did as they expected," Catalyst answered.

"They said you betray them, that you turned them into Harbingers," Shepard said.

"When they asked to solve the problem of conflict, they failed to understand they were part of the problem itself, their flaws organic reasoning cannot receive this, they lacked force to understand their destruction was parts of the very solution they had required," Catalyst answered.

"Well, they joined this war now." Shepard said.

"And I'll welcome their involvements. I'm only facilitating their request," Catalyst didn't mind about its creator.

"How did the Reapers solve anything?" Shepard asked.

Catalyst answered, "Organics create synthetics to improve their own existence, but those improvements have limits. To exceed those limits, synthetics must be allowed to evolve. They must by definition surpass their creators. The result is conflict, destruction, chaos. It is inevitable. Reapers harvest all life. Organic and synthetic, preserving them before they are forever lost to this conflict."

"How is "this" not conflict? We are at war with the Reapers right now," Shepard questioned about the Reaper War happening on the whole Mass Effect galaxy.

"You may be at conflict with the Reapers but they are not interested in war," Catalyst claimed.

"I find that hard to believe," Shepard disagreed.

Catalyst stated its point of view, "When fire burns, is at war? Is it in conflict? Or is it simply doing what it was created to do? We are no different. We harvest your bodies, your knowledge, your creations. We preserve it, to be reborn in the form of a Reaper. Like a cleansing fire, we restore balance... New life both organic and synthetic can flourish."

Shepard gave up arguing about that, "What do you know about the crucible?"

"The device you refer to as the Crucible is little more than a powers source. However in combination with the Citadel and the Mass Relays it is capable of releasing tremendous amounts of energy throughout the galaxy. It is crude but effective and adaptive in its design," Catalyst answered.

"Who designed it?" Shepard wondered.

"You would not know them and there is not enough time to explain. We first noted the concept for this device several cycles ago. With each passing cycle the design has no doubt evolved," Catalyst answered.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Shepard frustrated.

"We believed the concept had been eradicated. Clearly organics are more resourceful than we realized," Catalyst answered.

"But we're just trying to survive! You're taking away our future, without future we have no hope. Without hope we might as well be machines, programmed to do as we are told," Shepard didn't like Catalyst's comments.

Catalyst was looking at the space battle around the Earth, "You have hope, more than you think. The fact that you are standing here, the first organic ever proves it. But it also proves my solution won't work anymore."

"So now what?" Shepard asked.

"We find a new solution," Catalyst answered.

"Why are you telling me this? Why help me?" Shepard frustrated.

"You have altered the variables," Catalyst answered.

"What do you mean?" Shepard didn't get the idea.

"The crucible changed me, created new... possibilities. But I can't make them happen. If there is to be a new solution. You must act. It is now in your power to destroy us. But be warned, others will be destroyed as well. The crucible will not discriminate. All synthtics will be targeted. Even you are partly synthetic," Catalyst explained.

"I want details. What exactly will happen?" Shepard requested.

"Your Crucible device appears to be largely intact. However the effects of the blast will not be constrained to the Reapers. Technology you rely on will be affected. But those who survive should have little difficulty in repairing the damage... There will still be loses but no more than what has already been lost," Catalyst explained.

"But the Reapers will be destroyed? And it will end the war?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but the peace won't last. Soon your children will create synthetics and then the chaos will come back," Catalyst reasoned.

"There has to be another way," Shepard requested.

"There is, you could instead use the energy of the crucible to seize control of the Reapers," Catalyst answered.

Shepard thought back to her confrontation with the leader of the human-survivalist paramilitary group Cerberus, the Illusive Man, before she shot him:

 **Jane Shepard's flashback:**

Jane Shepard and Systems Alliance Navy Admiral David Edward Anderson were immobilized and controlled by the Illusive Man, he had signs of Reaper modifications, blue and black circuits were across his face and neck. The Illusive Man said, "I warned you. Control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers… and of you, if necessary."

"They're controlling you," Anderson struggled.

"I don't think so, Admiral," Illusive Man disagreed.

"Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper," Jane Shepard added.

"Have a little faith. When humanity first discovered the mass relays… when we learned there was more to the galaxy then we imagined… there was some who thought the relays should be destroyed. They were scared of what we'd find. Terrified of what we might let in. But look at what humanity has achieved! Since that discovery, our technology has advanced more than the past 10,000 years combined. And the Reapers will do the same for us again. A thousand fold. But… only if we can harness their ability to control," Illusive Man said.

"Bullshit. We destroy them, or they destroy us," Anderson disagreed.

"And waste this opportunity? Never," Illusive Man responded.

"You're playing with things you don't understand. With power you shouldn't be able to use," Shepard argued.

"I… don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?" Illusive Man claimed.

"Because… we're not ready," Shepard answered.

"No. This is the way humanity must evolve," Illusive Man refused.

"There's always another way," Anderson said.

"I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty: the Crucible will allow me to control them," Illusive Man reasoned.

"And then what?" Shepard asked.

"Look at the power they wield! Look at what they can do!" Illusive Man forced Shepard to shoot Anderson with her own pistol.

"I see what they did to you," Shepard said.

"I took what I wanted from them! Made it my own! This isn't about me or you. It's about things so much bigger than all of us," Illusive Man argued.

"He's wrong. Don't listen to him," Anderson was bleeding.

"And who will you listen to, Jane Shepard? An old soldier, stuck in his ways, only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun? And what if he's wrong? What if controlling the Reapers is the answer?" Illusive Man questioned.

"If we destroy the Reapers, this ends today. But if you can't control them…"

"But I can!" Illusive Man shouted.

"Are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it?" Shepard asked.

"I know it will work." Illusive Man struggled.

"You can't, can you? They won't let you do it," Shepard criticized.

"No, I'm in control. No one is telling me what to do…" Illusive Man fought back.

"Listen to yourself. You're indoctrinated," Anderson said.

"No. No! The two of you, so self-righteous. Do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices…" Illusive Man shouted.

"You've sacrificed too much," Shepard responded.

"Shepard, I… I only wanted to protect humanity. The Crucible can control them. I know it can. I just…"Illusive Man was in chaos.

"It's not too late. Let us go. We'll do the rest," Shepard requested.

"I can't do that, Commander," Illusive Man said.

"Of course you can't… they own you now," Anderson said.

"You… You'd undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen," Illusive Man claimed.

"Because of you, humanity is already undone," Shepard said.

"That's not true…" Illusive Man argued.

"They have the Citadel. They've got us fighting each other instead of fighting them," Shepard shouted.

"I just need to…" Illusive Man cried.

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it because they control you," Shepard pointed out the fact.

"I… they're too strong," Illusive Man struggled.

"You're stronger. Don't let them win. Break their hold. Don't let them control you," Shepard shouted.

"I tried, Shepard," Illusive Man managed and released Shepard and Anderson from his control. Shepard immediately shot him in the chest with her pistol…

 **Jane Shepard's flashback ended.**

"So the Illusive man was right after all?" Jane Shepard wondered.

"Yes but he could never have taken control, because we already controlled him," Catalyst answered.

"But I can?" Shepard asked.

"You will die, you will control us but you will lose everything you have," Catalyst said.

"I don't understand. How can I control the Reapers if I'm dead?" Shepard questioned.

"Your corporeal form will be dissolved. But your thoughts and even your memories will continue. You will no longer be organic. Your connection to your kind will be lost. Although you will remain aware of their existence," Catalyst explained.

"I think I understand... But the Reapers will obey me?" Shepard said.

"Yes. We will be yours to control and direct as you see fit," Catalyst answered.

Jane Shepard was thinking.

"There is another solution... Synthesis," Catalyst added.

"And that is?" Shepard asked.

Catalyst explained the third solution, "Add your energy to the crucibles. The chain reaction will combine all synthetic and organic life into a new framework. A new DNA."

"How? Explain how my energy can be added to the Crucible," Shepard asked.

"Your organic energy. The essence of who and what you are, will be broken down and then dispersed," Catalyst answered.

Shepard couldn't understand, "To do what exactly?"

Catalyst explained further, "The energy of the Crucible, released in this way will alter the matrix of all organic life in the galaxy. Organics seek perfection through technology, synthetics seek perfection through understanding. Organics will be perfected by integrating fully with synthetic technology. Synthetics in turn will finally have understanding of organics. It is the ideal solution. Now that we know it is possible, it is inevitable we will reach synthesis."

"Why couldn't you do it sooner?" Jane Shepard asked.

"We have tried... a similar solution in the past. But it has always failed," Catalyst answered.

"Why?" Shepard asked.

"Because the organics were not ready, it is not something that can be... forced. You are ready and you may choose it," Catalyst answered.

"I don't know. That's a big change. You're asking me to change everything, everyone. I can't make that decision. And I won't," Shepard refused.

"Why not? Synthetics are already part of you. Can you imagine your life without them?" Catalyst questioned.

"And there will be peace? That is beside the point." Shepard asked.

"The Cycle of Extinctions will end, the Reaper will seize harvest and the civilization preserve in their forms will be connected to all of us. Synthesis is the final evolution of all life. The paths are opened but you have to choose. Your time is at an end, you must decide," Catalyst answered.

"There is no simple and perfect choice at all. Every choice has great cost: Killing people I care, becoming another monster or repeating a solution which had failed before. There are no other people here, so this is only my responsibility to choose now," Shepard thought tiredly.

"Can't you simply order the Reaper to stop the Harvest?" Jane Shepard asked the Catalyst.

"Unless you execute a better solution, the Cycles of Extinction won't stop. You have to use the Crucible to change the (Mass Effect) Galaxy," Catalyst answered.

Jane Shepard was left with a difficult decision, "After all, I can only save my galaxy through the use of the crucible. EDI is a friend, a teammate and a valuable crewmember. Despite the fact that she is an Unshackled Artificial Intelligence, she had saved me and countless people lives many times. I can't kill her alongside with other Synthetics. And Legion sacrificed himself to change the Geth and they became our allies now. I can't kill them too. They shouldn't get killed with Reapers. I won't use Crucible to destroy all synthetic life."

"The Illusive Man sacrificed everything including himself trying to control the Reapers. He did experiments based on Reaper technology salvaged from the Collector Base on innocent people and his own body, he turned himself and countless test subjects into Reaper puppets. His attempt to save Humanity has failed."

"Catalyst recommended me to initiate Synthesis, however it said something similar had happened in the past and these things had always failed. My mission is to stop the Reapers from killing people. Executing the evolution of all lives isn't my work. It should be people's choice whether to accept Synthesis or not, I don't have the right to make such choice for them."

"Using the Crucible to control all synthetic lives including the Reapers is risky, however it is the only sensible option I have now. It won't kill more people and its cost is just my life."

"Did you lie to me? Am I indoctrinated? Why am I capable to control the Reaper while the Illusive Man can't?" Shepard asked.

"I have no any reason to lie to you or control you after I met you and let you choose what to do with the Crucible. The Illusive Man did not have the Crucible to make such a decision but you do," Catalyst explained.

Jane Shepard began to put one foot in front of the other, slowly limping down the long hallway. Her blood left a trail on the floor as she walked on. She gasped in pain as breathing became difficult. One of her lungs felt like it was on fire. She slowly turned to the left and walked up a ramp. Destroy or Synthesis by using the Crucible was out of the question to her. She looked over and saw the two blue electrodes drawing slowly closer. This choice would stop the Reapers like the rest but…

"Can I control the Reapers? No one will die. Only I will lose my humanity. Only I need to die. Only need my sacrifice. My mind would live on. But can I give my essence to the Reapers and become their master? Will I still be me? How will I feel? Will I still feel my love for Liara? Or will I just stop loving her and therefore stop caring about her? If I can still think, I could watch over Liara. I could protect her and all of my friends from harm. I could protect everyone."

Jane Shepard closed her eyes. The first of many tears began sliding down her cheek. The two electrodes were shooting blue energy parallel to each other. Jane Shepard stood before them, savoring her last few moments of being human.

"This is the best option that would allow everyone to continue to exist. Nothing will ever stop me from protecting them. I will hold on to myself. I will stay me!"

Shepard felt the artificial atmosphere in her lungs, the blood pouring down her side, and the thoughts in her mind. Tears coursed down her cheeks. All of the pain was there, emotional and physical, flowing through her.

"I'm so sorry, Liara. I have to go. I love you so much."

Jane Shepard took a step toward the electrodes. The electricity was untamed and unshackled. She didn't mind. Her body felt numb. Her thoughts were far away from her body. Her right hand reached out and grabbed the electrode. Jane Shepard's thoughts kept her going. Tears painted her face. Memories of her friends played through her mind. She saw faces of those who sacrificed themselves for winning this Reaper War. They kept her fighting.

Jane Shepard remembered the first time she met Liara T'Soni: Shepard had rescued her when Saren's Geth had invaded the Prothean Ruin on Therum. Liara's Prothean expertise had made her invaluable in missions and Shepard had brought Liara onto her ship: SSV Normandy. She had visited her constantly. Liara was so shy back then. So innocent. Shepard had to get to know Liara, she had spent so many night with her.

Jane Shepard lurched forward and grabbed the remaining electrode. The circuit was closed. Jane Shepard reeled her head back and screamed in agony. Raw energy surged through her body. She didn't know what was happening. She felt parts of her body seem to burn away. She stumbled and fell to her knees. Her hands slipped from the electrodes. Parts of her fell away as blue and gray dust. However, Jane Shepard's memories gave her the strength to stand up as she remembered a time she had made a promise to Liara:

"So tell me. What you want if this all ends tomorrow? What happens to us?" Liara had asked.

"I don't know, marriage, old age with little blue children," Jane Shepard had simply imagined that before.

"You just say these things. Goddess, you were dead," Liara cried when she thought back to how Jane Shepard was killed in a Collectors attack, and how she had brought Shepard's corpse to Cerberus to bring her back from dead.

"I got better," Shepard had answered optimistically.

"This time but you're going to leave again when your team is ready, you'll leap through the Omega 4 Relay. I spent 2 years mourning you so if we're going to try this, I need to know you are always coming back," Liara had worried about Shepard's next suicide mission.

"I don't know. That's pretty big promise to make," Shepard had answered honestly.

Jane Shepard returned to the present moment as she blinked eyes that could no longer produce tears. She reached up to the source of her anguish and grabbed hold of the two electrodes again. The pain intensified but she could no longer scream. Only the images of people she cared were keeping her from letting go. She felt herself slipping. With an image of Liara etched in her mind, she gasped her last words.

"Sorry… I can't keep my promise…"

What was once Jane Shepard froze in place. The energy claimed her. The shell in her image melted away and was absorbed into the Citadel taking Jane Shepard's mind, body, and soul.

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Sol System / Orbiting Earth**

The enormous five arms of the Citadel were opened to their maximum extent, and the Crucible was already attached to its central ring. Blue energy started to appear between the Crucible and the Citadel Tower, this energy quickly amplified, and it rapidly grew into a large sphere of blue energy, this energy wave started to engulf everything around: all spaceships around the Citadel, the Earth, the entire Sol system and the Charon Mass Relay, which in turn began to transmit this energy to the rest of the Mass Relay network. This massive amount of blue energy also overloaded the set of revolving, gyroscopic blue-glowing rings of Element Zero cores of every Mass Relay it went pass. Every point in space for hundreds of light-years from every Mass Relays was affected by this energy, changing the entire galaxy.

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth**

In London, the fight raged on. Human Soldiers dodged behind ruins for cover, as they kept firing at husks and other Reaper monstrosities.

A Reaper Destroyers descended from the sky, its four main legs touched the ground, and shook the earth around. The frontal plates of its head folded to the side, exposing the common armament on all Reapers Warships, its powerful beam weapon.

Suddenly, this Reaper Destroyer turned its head back. Then the wave of Crucible energy hit. This blue energy exploded from the Crucible in a bubble of what appeared to be lightning. It passed over everything on Earth. This lightning went over all Reapers, the color of light inside these giant starships turned from red into blue, and all of them stopped their onslaught. All Reaper ground forces also stopped fighting and started running away, like they were retreating from the battlefield.

All Human Soldiers were shocked. It seemed the Crucible didn't destroy the Reapers as plan. The radio channels were filled with all kind of frustrating reports and nervous communications:

"Admiral Hackett, we are receiving numerous reports, that all indicate the same thing. Reapers have stopped fighting our forces!"

"All Reapers' vessels have stopped firing at us. Our troops report that enemy ground forces have stopped performing any hostile action whatsoever… Admiral, what's going on?"

"This is 103rd Marine Division. What do we do now?"

"N7 Special Ops Teams requesting updates. What're our missions?"

"Alliance Spec Ops Team Delta is asking permissions for pursuing the enemies. What is your response?"

"This is Advanced Fighter Squardon. What's our next move?"

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Athena Nebula / Parnitha System / Thessia**

The wave of Crucible blue energy reached here, it passed over everything on the planet. All Reaper units got a blue lightning on their bodies and stumbled for a few seconds. The Reaper Capital Ships and Reaper Destroyers stopped firing. The Reaper Banshees (Asari mutated by Reaper technology) stopped pursuing Asari soldiers. These Reaper Banshees released their former enemies and teleported away. **(5)**

All Asari were confused about their enemies' actions. All kind of questions were filling the communication channels:

"This is Armali Sniper Unit, all enemies are retreating."

"This is Serrice Guard. Reapers are falling back. What's happening?"

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Krogan DMZ / Aralakh System / Tuchanka**

The blue energy wave passed through the desert. The blue lightning went over all Reapers' bodies. Every Reaper ground unit ceased its attacks and fell back. The Reaper Brutes (Hulking amalgamation of turian and krogan victims of the Reapers) stopped charging or swinging their over-sized claw arm, the Reaper Ravager (Synthetic derived from rachni through the use of Reaper technology) stopped firing their twin artillery cannons, they all retreated. **(6)**

All Krogan were confused about their enemies' actions. There were all kinds of shouts:

"This is Aralakh Company. Do we strike back now?"

"This is Krogan First Division. Where do we go now?"

"I'm Urdot Wrex. What's happening? Is there something to eat?"

"This is Turin Artimec Wing. Reapers are still intact!"

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Apien Crest / Trebia System / Palaven**

The Reaper Warships stopped firings, Reaper Marauders (synthetic-organic creatures derived from turians through the use of Reaper technology) stopped shooting and retreated from frontline in organized formation. **(7)**

"This is Turin 43rd Marine Division. Why Reapers are still standing?"

"This is Turin Blackwatch. Why didn't the Crucible destroy the Reapers?"

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Kerrigan's Leviathan / Gorgon Battlecruiser (Inside Zerg Leviathan) / Bridge**

It's more than two years after the last battle against Amon in the Void. Kerrigan had become Xel'naga for gaining new strength to fight Amon, she successfully destroyed the Void Crystals which made Amon virtually invincible. However, Amon escaped from the Void before the barrier of Void energy been taken down.

Amon had transferred itself to one of its Hybrid Behemoth secretly, it used this temporary host body to return to the material universe. Amon and its minions including its corrupted Zerg broods, a splinter faction of Tal'darim and an army of mindless Terran thralls fled from the Void through a reserved Void Portal, which was similar to the Ulnar Portal. Amon destroyed that Void Portal after using it by overloading its Celestial Locks, this prevented Kerrigan and her allies from pursuing them.

To end the threat of Amon once and for all, Karax, a Protoss engineer spent two years helping Kerrigan to rebuild the destroyed Void Portal which had been used by Amon. They discovered that this Void Portal linked to another Galaxy, which was very far away from the Koprulu Sector. Karax returned to Aiur after finishing his work, because he believed Kerrigan could handle Amon herself.

Kerrigan went back to Mar Sara to take Jim Raynor with her to the journey of finishing Amon. They rebuilt seven Gorgon Battlecruisers, which were shot down by Zerg Scourge and abandoned by Dominion General Hoarce Warfield on Char. These Gorgon Battlecruisers were used as living place for Jim, Kerrigan, Stukov and other Infested Terran.

After Sarah Kerrigan became Xel'naga, she started perfecting Infested Terran which belonged to the Zerg Swarm, she mostly recovers their intelligent and appearance. However, these Infested Terran couldn't return to the state before the Zerg Infestation happened to them, this was because the Zerg Hyper-evolutionary virus had already made too many changes to their bodies long time ago. Jim had some complaints about such unsatisfied results, but the Zerg Infestation problems were too serious, it couldn't be fixed before they continued hunting Amon. These Infested Terran couldn't return to normal Terran Society because all kinds of different problems, so they followed Stukov and joined Kerrigan's journey.

The preparation for hunting Amon in another Galaxy were months in the making. The Zerg Leviathans had better space travel abilities but its environment didn't suitable for Jim. The Gorgon Battlecruisers were better for Jim's living, but they consumed more power and need more maintenance than the Zerg Leviathans. So Kerrigan had to change her Zerg Leviathans' capacities and interior design to house the Battlecruiser, and Jim Raynor had to ask for his chief engineer, Rory Swann's helps, to update the seven Gorgon Battlecruisers they had, ready for difficult journey which had no any shipyards or bases for resupplies and repairs.

At the result, Kerrigan, Jim and Alexei Stukov had new combined Anti-Amon forces, which used seven moon sized Leviathan as mobile forward operational centers. Each Leviathan had one Gorgon Battlecruiser inside. They had three Zerg Broods and billions of Infested Terrans equipped with Koprulu Sector Terran arsenals.

Jim Raynor suddenly woke up from the dream of his recent memories, he felt something strange happening, he opened his eyes and found everything covered in blue energy including himself. Kerrigan and Stukov were sitting next to him. They were all surprised by this sudden event.

Jim had got drunk before he slept on the Star Map table in the bridge of the Gorgon Battlecruiser inside Kerrigan's Zerg Leviathan. In the past, Jim would sleep in Hyperion's Cantina after drunken, but there were no barman in this Gorgon Battlecruiser, because Kerrigan couldn't find barman from Infested Terran. (The truth was Kerrigan wanted Jim quit drinking.) The bridge of Gorgon Battlecruiser became useless, because the ship didn't need to move or fully operate at all, Kerrigan's Leviathan did all deep-space travel by itself, so this bridge became Jim's Quarter. This journey was very boring to Jim, and he didn't find something meaningful to do, so he kept drinking.

Kerrigan used to live alone in these years, especially after she got infested. She had finished her routine already, so she stayed with Jim and helped him got some good sleeps by using her telepathy power. She was in Terran appearance because Jim liked that the most.

Stukov was in normal Terran appearance too, because there was no reason not to do so. He spent some time in organizing the Infested Terran and his daily jobs were already finished, so he also stayed in the bridge. He had thought about return to Earth (StarCraft Galaxy), but he wanted to finish Amon first.

Jim, Kerrigan and Stukov looked out the windows, and they were amazed by this situation: Tremendous amounts of blue energy went pass their Broods. It instantly washed through the whole space around them.

"What happened? Why is everything blue?" Jim was shocked, he didn't find any explanation about this circumstance.

"I can't recognize it. It doesn't look like Amon's work. It isn't evil. I never felt something like this," Stukov watched the blue lighting around the whole Gorgon Battlecruiser.

"This is not from Amon, I can feel broken Human essence dispersed over this energy. It is from a woman, her thoughts are washing over everything. It is so mechanic and unnatural. Why?" Kerrigan felt the unknown nature of this blue energy, but she couldn't explain why it happened.

The Adjutant 23-46 near them was also enveloped by the blue lighting, the light of its body turned blue. It suddenly shook and announced in robotic tone, "Accept upgrade. Access new information. Download Reaper Code. 10% 20% 40% 60% 80% Copying code is sufficient. Build Intelligence. System update complete. Accept new data. Direct personality dissemination received. "

"The energy is changing the Adjutant. It is directing our computer system. Making them evolve. This is very weird," Kerrigan said, she was frustrated by the evolution of the computer.

"Should I shut it down?" Jim was nervous but he knew the Adjutant couldn't harm them.

"It isn't hostile. Why would someone do this?" Kerrigan was wondering what was going on.

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Sol System / Orbiting Earth**

"Keelah se'lai. This is Admiral Daro'Xen. The energy from Crucible seemed to affect all synthetics. What did Shepard do?"

"Salarian Special Tasks Groups found unusual data on all computer systems. What did Crucible do?"

"Where is Shepard Commander?"

"Does anyone know where Shepard went?"

The overcrowded communications of all species around the Mass Effect galaxy overwhelmed the new intelligent of Reapers. Her emotions, memories and thoughts were mixed together chaotically. Everything was hard to make sense. However she remembered her lover: Liara T'Soni. She witnessed how Liara dealt with such chaotic situation in the Lair of the Shadow Broker.

Firstly, she copied the Shepard VI from the Extranet. This Virtue Intelligence had Jane Shepard's 'personality imprints', it included her behavior parameters, speech pattern and appearance data.

Next, she created a new female human voice modification which based on Shepard Commander's recordings to replace the old Reapers' horrible and noisy voice. She also produced her own Jane Shepard's hologram for later use.

Then, she connected to all radio channels among Mass Effect Galaxy, and finally spoke at the first time after she birthed.

"This is Commander Shepard. The Reapers are under my control now. I lost conscious while the Crucible fired. It has disrupted all computers momentarily. However, the Harvest has been stopped. I will rebuild what the many have lost I will redirect all Reapers to provide any help I can offer. Please await further data feeds."

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Sol System /** **Normandy SR-2 (Orbiting Earth)** **/ Cockpit**

"Where are you? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't let me hanging. Where are you?" Systems Alliance Navy Flight Lieutenant, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, pilot of the Normandy, tried to communicate with Jane Shepard through communication networks. He was waiting to pick her up, so Normandy was orbiting Earth for a period of time.

"I hear you, Joker. What is the situation? How is Liara?" the new intelligent of Reapers responded.

"Shepard! You're alive!" Liara stood next to Joker's pilot seat."

"She is ok. We were finding you. How are you now?" Joker answered.

"I'm… fine. A lot of things happened," Shepard answered.

"Everything almost falls apart without you, Commander. Everyone is shocked. No one knows what to do next." Joker explained.

" **Your efforts are meaningless, purposeless. I grant you salvation!"**

Amon planned to reappear after this Cycle of Extinction finished. However the use of Crucible changed everything. Amon must wipe the lives of Mass Effect Galaxy by its own forces.

Suddenly, a huge white flash appeared which left a wormhole behind, Amon's Zerg Broods came out from subspace rift, they warped in close distance to the fleets. A group of Zerg Leviathans flew into the battlefield, they went straight to the Earth.

"Picking up more than 1.8 billion organic signatures in close range scanner. Unidentified organisms. Look like flyers," Enhanced Defense Intelligence (EDI), the AI which was installed aboard the Normandy SR-2, reported.

"Doesn't match any known signatures. They are going to Earth. Have you seen these before?" Joker was frustrated.

"No. Are they Reapers' reinforcements?" Liara responded.

"Can't be. All Reapers are already under my control. They are not Reapers," Jane Shepard answered.

"I have a bad feeling. Why do they appear just after the Reapers cease fire?" Joker was incredulous.

"They don't change course at all. Now on intercept trajectory to our fleets," EDI announced. Amon's Zerg fliers started taking actions to all fleets around Earth.

"They're not Reapers. Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Joker initiated evasive maneuvers just as the Zerg Leviathans released uncountable Zerg fliers including Mutalisks, Overlords, Scourge and Brood lords. The Normandy immediately accelerated and escaped from attacks, but others were not so lucky.

Zerg Scourages swarmed out and hit into the fleets without any warning. In an instant, many spaceships which were seriously damaged by the previous battle against Reapers, were destroyed by this shocking Zerg onslaught.

"Oh shit! How can they get so close!?" Joker was piloting the Normandy from being hit by incoming Zerg fliers.

Everyone watched as the Amon's Zerg Broods passed through the already weakened fleets that were trying to stop them. Zerg Leviathans' tendrils lashed out and attached to the vessels which were too close to them; with great tugs, the Zerg Leviathans drew those ship into their massive jaws, and tore their preys easily.

"Allies ships are under attacks. Enemies' motherships are launching more fliers," EDI stated when Joker was keeping the Normandy from Zerg attacks. Zerg Scourages and Mutaliks were everywhere orbiting Earth.

"Oh goddess! What's going on?" Liara was hard to believe a hostile first contact would happen in that moment.

"This is a new invasion!" Shepard said when some Zerg Leviathans descended to Earth, belching Mutalisks, Scourge, and Guardians as it went.

"I get information from computers systems which don't belong to this Galaxy. We're now at war with the Amon's Zerg broods, they came from another Galaxy!" Shepard started providing information about the new enemies they were dealing with.

"Why are they attacking us?" Liara asked.

"They want to wipe out every life," Shepard answered after analyzing every data she had collected.

"Too close." Joker sighed when the Normandy almost got caught by another Zerg Scourges' explosions

"I've alerted Earth. Regrouping Defenses and troops deployments are already started on every place. All civilians are getting back to shelters," EDI reported.

"I sent all Reaper warships to deal with these Zerg Leviathans, all of you focus on defend yourself," Shepard commend all Reaper warships charged toward the Amon's Zerg broods, they ignored that Zerg Leviathans were bigger than them, and charged into each other to stop the Zerg Leviathans' engagement.

A swarm of Reaper Capital ships approached the Amon's Zerg broods. Their beam weapons began to fire, and many Orculus swarmed out of the hangars and bore towards the Zerg.

This caused a unusual close quarters combat between Zerg Leviathans and Reaper Capital Ships in space. The Barrier of Reaper warships weren't strong enough to stop Zerg Leviathans' acids or tentacles hitting their armors in closed distance, but they managed to maximize their beam weapons' damages, to penetrate the Zerg carapace effortlessly. These close range bursts cut the Zerg Leviathans into pieces, and kill them very quickly. This turned the attention of Zerg from more fragile components to the Reaper Warships.

"SSV Orizaba Kilimanjaro-class Dreadnought Kinetic Barriers down! Multiple hull breaches! Weapon offline! It is on fire, and its distress beacon is already launched," EDI reported. Though Admiral Hackett tried his best to command the remaining Alliance Fleets, most warships were destroyed by Amon's Zerg before they regrouped.

"We won't abandon the fight. We just need to hold on." Systems Alliance Navy Admiral, Steven Hackett, claimed in the radio channels. Hackett struggled to maintain control of the rapidly deteriorating situation, but that proved increasingly difficult as his flagship took successive hits.

A lot of explosions were happening because spaceships of different races being shot by Mutalisk acid spore projectiles, or being kamikaze by the scourge. Chunks of different spaceships were floating in space, having been sheared off by Zerg attacks.

"Anderson's flagship is still in the fight. He won't retreat," EDI warned.

"I'll take care of Admiral Hackett," Shepard said and connected to Hackett's computer.

More and more explosions were seen and heard as they saw more ships were destroyed before they saw a few Scourge flyers head towards the cruisers, The fighters tried to shoot the Zerg Scourge down, but they were too busy with Mutalisks firing their acid spores at them. Joker saw as the Scourge kamikaze themselves at the warships' engines, seeing the small explosions that happened which was then followed by one huge explosion that engulfed the ships destroying it completely.

"My god," Admiral Anderson were shocked as he watched the Zerg fight against the Alliance Fleets near Earth, and yet he felt desperation that their forces were out numbered by Amon's Zerg Broods. Mutalisks flew ahead as they engaged the oncoming fighters

"Come on, Admiral! You have to get out of here! Your ship can't hold much longer!" Shepard pleased. Just then Hackett's flagship took more hits from the Zerg, and wasn't going to stay intact as long as he had previously hoped.

"No! I won't abandon Earth again! I can still fight!" Hackett yelled back, over the sound of fire and alarms. Explosions rocked his ship as fire engulfed most of the hull.

"Your flagship's lost. Going down with the ship won't change that." Shepard said. The situation was dire, most of the Systems Alliance Sword Fleet warships got into terrible shape, and had no ability to fight back in the state they were in.

"Dame it… Okay. Cover my ship escaping route," Anderson answer reluctantly, he quickly gave the order for all crew members to go to their designated escape pods.

"They're coming around for another attack!" EDI warned as she found the Zerg Levithians laying new zerg cocoons which hatched into more Mutalisks and Scourge.

"Ah!" Anderson screamed as SSV Orizaba broke into pieces and fall into Earth.

"Admiral! Hackett!" Shepard shouted in communication channel.

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Milky Way / Local Cluster / Kerrigan's Leviathan / Gorgon Battlecruiser (Inside Zerg Leviathan) / Bridge**

"Incoming transmission," Adjutant 23-46 announced. The two-way communicator showed a full-body hologram, it was a red hair woman wearing a body armor Kerrigan had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Kerrigan asked.

"I'm Commander Shepard. Amon's Zerg broods are invading Earth. I need your helps to stop them," she said.

"You can call me Jim. What's the situation?" Raynor asked the stranger.

"How can you reach us? We haven't met you before," Kerrigan didn't expect anyone to contact them outside Koprulu Sector.

"Earth?" Stukov was frustrated why he heard Amon attacking United Earth Directorate in another Galaxy.

"The Crucible expended my thought… and I noticed your present through touching your Adjutant accidentally. I didn't expect that happened... And I'm talking about the Earth of the Systems Alliance, not the Earth of the United Earth Directorate you knew about. We need your help. Everything you can spare. The situation is worsening rapidly. The remnants of our fleets are already gathering everything we have, to begin countering Amon's attacks, but little hope to push Amon's forces out of Earth without losing most of the ground soldiers. My initial calculations suggest that most of the people on Earth will die, if they don't get proper military supports, which are essential to fighting Koprulu Sector style warfare. If we fight together, we can fight Amon more easily with fewer casualties," Jane Shepard said directly.

"Receiving tactical data now," Adjutant 23-46 reported, and showed scenes of battles in space and on ground fighting against Amon's Zerg broods:

In the space, Zerg Leviathans were engaging unfamiliar spaceships, both sides suffered high casualties, but the opponents of Amon's Zerg broods were getting the upper hand slowly, lots of Zerg fliers were shot down by red energy beams.

However, these small advantages couldn't stop Amon's Zerg broods landed on Earth. Numerous Zerg Sacs entered the atmosphere from the seriously damaged Zerg Leviathans in orbit of Earth. The ground forces against them were massacred by countless Zerglings easily. It seemed that most of their infantry weapons were ineffective against the Zerg. They also lacked of artilleries which could provide necessary fire power to take down Zerg heavy ground units as such as Ultralisk, so they were losing the ground to Zerg rush quickly.

"Given their current course, they are going to suffer very high casualties or even lose the whole planet," Adjutant 23-46 concluded after it analyzed the information Shepard provided.

"We gotta help them as soon as possible," Jim said.

"We can reach that… Earth in few days, but it would be too late to the people there. They possibly can't survive such situation before we arrive," Stukov was thinking about how to handle the situation.

"If you can gather all people to a strong hold, and maintain the defense as long as possible, your people will have better chance to survive before we arrive," Jim added.

"Great idea, I can do that. I forward all useful information including your arrival to surviving forces.' Jane Shepard said.

"I'm Xel'naga now, so I can get to there in an hour, faster than our Leviathans. Then we will fight Amon together." Kerrigan suggested joyfully because she got unexpected allies.

"Can't you take all of us to Earth immediately?" Jim asked.

"Negative. This will spend too much energy. I need to reserve my strength for fighting Amon and its minions when I get there," Kerrigan answered.

"Hell... You gotta hold out long enough until the bulk of our forces arrive," Raynor said.

"Thank you. See you on Earth." Jane Shepard ended the transmission.

"We gonna have a good fight on our hand there. Darling, are you okay to go alone?" Jim sighed and looked to Kerrigan. She had already changed to her Xel'naga mode - an angel like powerful being.

"Don't worry. I know you will always be with me," Kerrigan answered before she flied out of the Zerg Leviathan in a flash, and went straight ahead to Earth.

 **Location: Mass Effect Galaxy / Local Cluster / Sol System /** **Earth** **/ London**

Lieutenant Susan Rizzi (Systems Alliance / N7 Special Ops / Adept class / N7 Fury) and her N7 teammates luckily escaped from the Citadel before it was Reapers had seized control of the Citadel, and moved it to the heart of their occupied territory, in orbit of Earth.

However, Commander Jane Shepard discovered that the Citadel was the Catalyst, it was the missing final component which was necessary for the activation of the Crucible. The Crucible is an ancient and highly complex device constructed as a superweapon to stop the Reapers, so they must take back the Citadel by getting to the Conduit (Citadel beam) on Earth. The Conduit is a miniature mass relay, it is essentially a 'back door' onto the Citadel, which is the hub of the Relay Network.

This operation didn't follow the plan.

The Crucible didn't destroy the Reapers like they had imagined, and Jane Shepard took control of the Reapers unbelievably.

Unfortunately that didn't end the war. A hostile first contact happened right after Commander Jane Shepard announced that she owned the Reapers. Countless unknown enemies suddenly appeared in space and invaded Earth suddenly, so everyone was fighting against these new enemies called "Amon's Zerg broods" on Earth now.

No one was prepared for such event. All people were in very bad shape after taking too many casualties from fighting the Reapers. They couldn't fight longer without resupplies and regroups properly, so they were all retreating from the frontline while all Reaper ground force were fighting against Amon's Zerg broods.

Firebase London wasn't a good position for fighting against Zerg, it is just a temporary forward operating base, so people including all wounded got into ground vehicles to evacuate to the Citadel through the Conduit (Citadel beam). Rizzi and her teammates were on a M35 Mako Infantry Fighting Vehicle at the end of the convoy.

Susan Rizzi did a check of her gears; N7 Fury armor systems active and ready, a full load of thermal clips for her M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol, and Savant Biotic Amp X (manufactured by Serrice Council) powered. The mods K'Thane had picked from C-Sec's stash were all integrated into her equipment. The Warp Rounds IV for her weapon and the Power Amplifier Module IV plugged into her armor both checked out. If the sensation of the Savant Biotic Amp X was like sipping a mug of tea, the feeling of the Power Amplifier Module IV microgenerator coursing through her was like downing a triple shot of espresso. Rizzi started to wonder if Power Amplifier distribution was so tightly controlled for health reasons, then dismissed it with a silent snort. Given what they were about to do, it didn't seem likely she needed to worry about any long-term effects.

"This is as bad as Reaper invasion, and we're leaving Earth again," Susan Rizzi sighed sadly on her seat.

"I thought the war would end once the Crucible activated." Elijah Wu (Systems Alliance / N7 Special Ops / Vanguard class / N7 Slayer) grumbled and took a seat next to Susan.

"This is a logical allocation of troops, analyses indicate that we should prevent frontal assault against Zerg in poor combat readiness, but fight again when reinforcements arrive," Murder Machine (Infiltrator class / Geth Hunter) stated.

"How do you know that?" Elijah asked.

"Amon's enemies are coming. Copied information from Adjutant 23-46, Shepard requested reinforcements from Kerrigan and her allies," Murder Machine explained.

"What kind of reinforcements? I have never heard such things before," Susan questioned.

"They don't belong to this galaxy. They came from another galaxy to hunt down Amon," Murder Machine answered.

"So we are invaded by aliens who came from another galaxy, and there are other aliens chasing after the aliens who were attacking us," Elijah commented.

"This is so confusing. Can we survive? Can we take Earth back?" Susan asked.

"Kerrigan forced Amon left another galaxy before. She possibly can do that again," Murder Machine suggested.

"What is Amon? What is Zerg broods exactly?" Elijah asked.

"Amon is one of the xel'naga, they were a highly advanced race, described as the most powerful species the universe has ever known in another galaxy."

"The Zerg are similar to Rachni and more dangerous. The Zerg broods attacking us now are controlled by Amon, who wants to destroy everything. The Zerg were a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropodal aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, the zerg had relentlessly hunted down and assimilated advanced species across another galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own. They were named "the Swarm" per their ability to rapidly create strains, and the relentless assaults they had employed to overwhelm their foes," Naomi (Noverian Android, Original Machine Intelligence) (Infiltrator class / Alliance Infiltration Unit) read out the same information Murder Machine had received from Adjutant 23-46.

"Is this another Rachni Wars?" Dagrob Lurg (Vanguard class / Korgan Battlemaster) asked.

"This is far more than the 'Rachni Wars', it is as bad as the 'Reaper War', and people of another galaxy call this the 'End War'. This is because Amon almost caused a galactic extinction before Kerrigan defeated it," Naomi compared the threats from Reapers and Amon.

"Is Amon as same as the Reaper before Shepard took control?" Susan asked.

"No. Reaper focused on harvests and preservations, but Amon only destroyed everything when he could." Murder Machine analyst the latest data about the Reapers.

"They sound the same," Elijah commented.

"Contact!" The Mako's 155mm mass accelerator cannon and coaxial-mounted machine gun started shooting enemies the passengers couldn't see.

"We got lots of aliens… Zerglings moving on our positions!" The vehicles accelerated rudely.

"We gotta take a detour! Hang on!" They heard sounds of numerous unfamiliar creatures coming closer.

"Where are they come from?" The driver shouted, and a sudden explosion threw Susan out of her seat, caused her head hit the ceiling of the Mako Infantry Fighting Vehicle, and knocked her out of consciousness.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **(1)** The Hybrid-Suit's appearance is based on the militaristic version of the Batsuit which was donned by the Arkham Knight.

 **(2)** The Variable Grenade is based on the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare campaign grenade.

 **(3)** The Mass Effect Reapers are a highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships. The StarCraft Reaper is just a Terran jet-pack equipped infantry unit.

 **(4)** The Mass Effect Leviathans are an ancient aquatic race that dominated the Mass Effect Galaxy at the time before the Reapers. The StarCraft Leviathan is a massive airborne zerg breed.

 **(5)** The Mass Effect Banshees are synthetic-organic creatures derived from Asari and mutated by Reaper technology. The StarCraft AH/G-24 Banshee Tactical-Strike Aircraft is a Terran air unit

 **(6)** The Mass Effect Ravagers are synthetic-organic creatures derived from Rachni through the use of Reaper technology. The StarCraft Ravager is a Zerg artillery unit (evolve from Roaches).

 **(7)** The Mass Effect Marauders are synthetic-organic creatures derived from Turians through the use of Reaper technology. The StarCraft Marauder is a Terran infantry unit.

Welcome feedback through review or private message. Your words may help in writing next chapter. If you can't find this FanFiction in StarCraft Archive, please set Filters from "Rated K - T" to "Rating: All".

I also recommend you to read Princess of the Swarm written by Howling Din, it's primary character: Saraslha is more adorable than you imagined.

Special Ops: Susan Rizzi and the N7's written by cswang provided amazing characters and settings. Those N7 are excellent.

StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child written by Fanfiction Dragon helped me writing this story.


	2. Superpower for Hire

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer:

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard;

Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare belongs to Sledgehammer Games;

House of Cards belongs to Beau Willimon;

Mass Effect belongs to BioWare.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious and many crossover settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for opinions and/or supports from (Names not listed in order):

 **Finwee Lord of Long Winds**

 **Howling Din**

 **Ragnarok666**

I also appreciated other writers' indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Advanced StarCraft**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Superpower for Hire**

 **Location: Koprulu sector / Universe News Network television channel / Documentary - Superpower for Hire**

At the start of the End War, for every ten Dominion soldiers, there was one soldier working for a private military contractor.

Now, there are more contractor soldiers than actual soldiers.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Unknown Location**

"After the End War, the Koprulu Sector's biggest Terran military is no longer the Dominion. They're Private Military Corporations, or PMCs. How could this have happened? We wanted to find out and did some research. And so I spoke to Michael Liberty, a member of Radio Liberty." This was said by Kate Lockwell, chief anchor for Universe News Network (UNN), a woman with black hair and gray eyes.

The screen switched to a lanky man with dirty bland hair with gray streaks. He had an abundance of facial hair, and wore glasses.

"As is well known for the past ten years, the Terran Dominion has been ravaged by constant war with the Zerg, which culminated in a battle on Korhal itself. When the end war started, it dealt the final blow to an already reeling Dominion and the military was flung into disarray. When the Dominion recovered and began the task of rebuilding, it returned to the sector and found that independent groups had taken up the task of warfare. These groups were loathe to hand their new power back over to the Dominion," Michael Liberty introduced the background of PMC rising.

Once again Kate's figure dominated the screen as she began talking again. "Initially, the PMCs signed contracts offering support to the Dominion. This allowed them to quietly and legally take over combat roles as the Dominion and companies around the sector viewed them as useful tactical assets. Despite the problems shown on previous broadcasts, little was publicly known about this industry, so we set out across the Koprulu Sector to witness their operations firsthand."

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Fringe Worlds / Altara / Oasis**

"We are here at Altara to interview the head of one of the most prominent PMCs in the Sector, Gabriel Tosh. He is the founder of Shadow Blade Private Military Corporation," Kate Lockwell introduced her unusual interviewee.

As Kate finished speaking, a swarthy man of Jamaican descent uncloaked on screen, he had white eyes and wore black Spectre Hostile Environment Suit.

"I started the Shadow Blade PMC, training psychically-gifted individuals as Spectres or other careers. Our customers came to us, and we ran very hard to fill their needs. We were mischaracterized as out of control psychotics; the simple truth is we are psionic operatives serving people, and getting paid through competitively bid contracts. We do the job people hire us to do, and do it well. More than a hundred thousand missions on the security side, no one under care has ever been killed or injured. We kept them safe and in all our track record, we have lost only 30 people. We were once hired to overthrow an enemy base. We only had 25 guys, and defeated 1660 soldiers. It is missions like that which assure our clients that we are the best group for the job, and that's why our company grew very quickly," Gabriel Tosh, former Ghost and Spectre proudly presented.

"According to Tosh, out of 400,000 personal security missions, only 200 involved guards discharging their weapons," Kate added.

"We are an efficient, privatized solution to sclerotic and wasteful government bureaucracy," Tosh satisfactorily concluded his interview.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Avernus Station**

"For a firsthand look to see what it takes to become a psionic operative for hire, we travel to Avernus Station, a former Mineral and Vespene Gas deposit which is now one of the most popular psionic training facilities in the Koprulu Sector," Kate Lockwell said.

A female trainer wearing Spectre suit and covering her face with mask was instructing Kate, she showed Kate how to wear Psi-screen and use other basic techniques to shield her thoughts in front of camera.

"It's not just defensive techniques, they also teach you how to blend in with your environment so your enemy doesn't know you exist," Kate described the training she tried.

Then Kate was invited to wear Spectre Hostile Environmental Suit, and learned how to use it. The female trainer also leaded Kate to finish simple infiltration simulation by using the Spectre suit's cloak ability. Kate passed through normal security cameras without being easily noticed by human eyes.

"This is where future psionic operatives are going to be freshening up their abilities before they go out. In theory, people like me teaching these courses are basically training guns for hire," the female trainer explained the main goal of Avernus Station training facilities.

Kate watched other trainees using Hostile Environmental Suits in hostage rescue simulation, their actions were professional. These trainees cooperated with a flying Medivac which was drawing enemies' attentions away. They sneaked through securities and disabled them with bare hands. These infiltrators also set up hidden cameras and traps to ambush enemies' reinforcements. They easily reached the hostage and brought him to an escape vehicle. The whole process was smoother and quieter than usual marines' operations.

"Although they were willing to train beginners like me, it was clear that a vast majority of their trainees were former military people, running through combat drills," Kate commented on the people she met in this station.

The masked female trainer also demonstrated how to snipe with AGR-28 gauss rifle. She walked Kate through on how to handle the rifle comfortably and corrected Kate's posture many times, to prevent her from accidently getting hurt in shooting. Kate successfully hit the targets behind their cover under the trainer's instructions.

"The main goal of a facility like this is to take the elite skills a soldier already has for offensive combat, and reshapes them to provide defensive special forces level of security and protection. But when I watched them running their drills, it's clear that these maneuvers are much more than defensive. They aren't only learning to provide additional support and security, they are essentially becoming their own special force. The further you look into the training used by PMCs around the Sector, the more you realize that their public face of simply providing security is only one side to their capability. Nobody knows more about what it means to have private armies for hire than the infamous mercenary, Mira Han." Kate stated.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Dead man's Rock / Paradise / Unknown Location**

The camera turned to a woman with short pink hair who sported an Eastern European accent, her left eye was green but right eye replaced by ocular implant.

"A private military, to me is a mercenary that carries out a full scale assault under an agreement. You pay me a lot of money, and I will help you win your war," Mira Han, crime lord and mercenary leader of Mira's Marauders chimed this proudly.

A video was showing that the Raynor's Raiders had collected minerals for Mira Han, then Mira's forces helped the Raiders attack Colonel Orlan's base. Orlan's forces quickly surrendered under their combined effort.

"It amazes me how many people are out there who are willing to get involved in these kinds of things. I can make a dozen phone calls and within a week, I will have several thousand troops. Oh! Say hello to Matthew for me, ask him why doesn't answer my calls," Mira chuckled.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Redstone III / Unknown Location**

"One of Tosh's clients accepted our interview to tell us how important the personal security service of the Shadow Blade PMC is. He is Raymond Tusk, the most influential entrepreneur and industrialist in the Koprulu Sector," Kate said, the screen showed an old bald man. He wore a suit and was sitting in his office.

"Is it true that there have been four or five attempts for your life?" Kate Lockwell asked.

"Four. You just need to be careful and act accordingly," Tusk answered her cheerfully.

"At the dangerous places you're working, you won't go anywhere without the accompaniment of these Shadow Blade people?" Kate Lockwell questioned.

"No. I wouldn't feel safe. It is like having a top-notch private army including Ghosts. Because not only are they professionals, they are psionic. I'm in a lethal war, and when I land on these planets, I'm going to war. That's why you need to use these… good-bad guys." Tusk answered clearly.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Unknown Location**

"Well, providing highly trained security for a VIP like Raymond Tusk is just one part of the scale of business PMCs enjoy. It's just the tip of the iceberg. In fact, Private Military Corporations have been exploding the last few years." Kate Lockwell commented.

"Private Military Company, or PMC is a private company taking on roles traditionally handled by the military, intelligent agencies or the Border National Security Complex. We have this assumption of WAR and who fight it. Our image is that of a man in uniform, and that uniform means they are part of national security. He is motivated to fight by his government and sense of Nationalism. However, when you look at our sector after the End War, it just doesn't hold true." Michael explained further, as he spoke an action video filled the screen, depicting Dominion Marines on a parade as words such as honor and liberty were displayed in front.

The screen switched to play a series of new recordings that showed different Private Military Companies were working on different planets. These PMCs patrolled at the border, escorted vehicles, trained other soldiers or fought in battle.

"These companies have taken all different roles of war. Everything from the back in logistics, training, and consulting to the tactical battlefield and psionic special operations. It's pretty much the new Koprulu Sector way of war. When you're talking about fringe worlds such as Dead Man's Rock, Mar Sara, Agria, Meinhoff and Haven, most of the forces there are private military," Michael mentioned more details.

"In fact, business is so good that the Koprulu Sector demand for private security services is growing continuously. More and more aspects of post-End War security are outsourced to PMCs. These companies are poised to grow even larger." Kate Lockwell showed some financial reports about PMCs.

"Outsourcing is normally predicated on cost saving, but that doesn't hold true. It is the quality of people. You don't want to have to call on resocialized soldiers to take on these roles. Qualities, capabilities and specialties of private military contractors are filling the gaps that can't be solved by traditional military. So we're seeing everything from companies that have been operating in fringe worlds, like ATLAS' counter-privacy operations or the emergence of the Shadow Blade PMC for personal security. When we look at the future frontier of the private military industry, they reflect the next frontier of war." Michael pointed out the possibilities of future war.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Haven / New Baghdad / ATLAS Corporation Headquarter**

"Today, warfare is waged by new entities, otherwise known as PMCs. They are LOYAL TO NO COUNTRY, available to the HIGHEST BIDDER, and for the past few years, they've been rapidly privatizing war. To find out more about this massive industry that is fast becoming the future of wars. We spoke to the man almost single-handedly created the ATLAS Corporation as we know it, Frank Underwood, founder and CEO of ATLAS Corporation," Kate Lockwell looked to a man in navy blue suit, he wore double cuff cotton shirt and stripe tie, his eyes were light brown and his hair was dark brown.

"Welcome to ATLAS. Jump in. I'll give you the tour," Frank Underwood invited Kate into his car, she sat behind him. They were in an enormous military facility which looked better than most rusty common Dominion bases. Some Banshees, Liberators, Medivacs, Ravens, Vikings and Wraiths were flying across the sky. A group of Cyclones ran pass them. Squads of jet-pack equipped infantries were jumping across obstacles in training.

Frank looked back and said, "What you're seeing is Advanced StarCraft. ATLAS has the single largest standing private military in Koprulu Sector, but we answer to no country. Unlike the governments, we don't keep secrets of our capabilities. We don't sell propaganda. We sell power. We are a super-power for hire. Power isn't just about the ability to destroy. ATLAS has built infrastructures on planets like Mar Sara, Agria, Meinhoff and Haven. We do in a few months what it takes governments years to accomplish. In fact, the truth is, we're often more effective than the governments that hire us."

"There are rumors that the Dominion will offer you a position in the government. Can a life in politics be far behind?" Kate wanted to learn about what ambitiousness Frank has.

"Well, I like to get things done, so no. Look at what we've done in Haven. A few years ago, the Dominion pulled out of the fringe worlds with these planets reduced to ruins and their tail between their legs. And today, it's a testament to what happens when you put efficiency before bureaucracy." Frank answered.

"The last few years have been huge for you. After the End War, ATLAS has become Koprulu Sector's biggest corporation. And you now preside over the Koprulu Sector's largest private military. So what's next for Frank Underwood?" Kate asked. The car stopped next to the office building where Frank's personal office was. Frank left the car with smile, but didn't answer.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Haven / New Baghdad / ATLAS Corporation Headquarter / Training Camp**

The screen cut to a scene of Kate interviewing a black haired man with blue eyes sitting next to her. "I am here talking to Captain Gideon, PMC contractor of ATLAS Corporation. He is here to tell me how he joined private organization which can run series of large scale operations. Gideon, how did you get into all this?" Kate asked.

Gideon answered cheerfully, "I left the Army because the money was not good enough for what I got paid to do. What I did in five years in Dominion military earned only half of what I got for two years in ATLAS Corporation. It's a sort of new era, anybody who is any good in the army isn't in the army anymore."

"So everyone joined ATLAS because of money?" Kate asked distastefully.

"Of course not! I joined up to get away from Junior. More just to save people; get them away from him," an ATLAS Spectre uncloaked and interrupted the interview. He sat beside Gideon despite others' protests.

"I am Jack Mitchell, former Raynor's Raider and current ATLAS Spectre. Jim usually called Valerian Mengsk Junior," the ATLAS Spectre removed his mask revealing his dark brown hair and young face.

"I was born in Mar Sara, and witnessed the brutality of the Confederacy, the Kel-Morian Combine and then the Dominion, so I followed Raynor to fight against the Dominion, but many things happened. Jim Raynor disappeared and Matt Horner became the Dominion Admiral. The fringe worlds were attacked by Pirate Capital Ships of the Kel-Morian Combine after the End War, but the Dominion and Raiders did nothing to stop them. All because Junior was having trade negotiation with the Combine. Fortunately, ATLAS took immediate action and pursued those pirates. We assaulted their bases in Kel-Morian Combine territory. The abducted colonists were rescued and numerous slaves were liberated successfully. The Dominion had nothing to do with this," Mitchell said proudly.

"You had violated orders of the Emperor, left the Dominion Military without official leave, and joined the ATLAS operation without Dominion approval, is this correct?" Kate asked, shocked.

"Ah, yes, this is how I signed up for ATLAS," Mitchell answered.

"Do you have no lingering loyalty toward Matt Horner?" Kate wondered.

"Well, he follow Junior now, so I don't really have much of a choice if I stay in the Dominion Raiders," Mitchell explained.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A man questioned, wearing Spectre Suit with MP (Military Police) labels on his shoulders.

"I'm telling the truth!" Mitchell defended.

"Why do you Spectres just keep messing around?" The new comer grumbled unhappily.

"Aren't you also a Spectre? Actually, who are you?" Kate looked at the newcomer and asked confusingly.

"I'm Mal, Malcolm Kelerchian, ATLAS Military Police and Wrangler, my profession is dealing with these troublesome psychically-gifted individuals. I wear the Hostile Environment Suit because it is unfair for me to face cloaked Spectres without my own suit. It is a myth to assume that all Spectres are aligned with governments or ATLAS and that they synchronize. They actually have different goals and there are many cases in which Spectres were arrested for killing innocent people, you know: causing a mess," Mal introduced himself and his duty.

"If Spectres have so many problems, why there are so many Spectres in the Koprulu Sector now?" Kate wondered why she had met more Spectres than Ghosts.

"Special force operatives with psionic powers are a key part of battle, they help you to scout enemies without being discovered. Good intelligence work brings great advantages which can save the lives of soldiers from being ambushed, or prevent civilian casualties by identifying the suspects through mind-reading before taking real action. You can't hire Ghosts to work for you, they only work for governments, so Spectre is the only choice we have," Gideon explained.

"If Spectres use enough Jorium and follow Terrazine schedules properly, they won't get insane. Terrazine gas can enhance the psionic power of psychics but its side effects such as hallucinations and violent outbursts have to be countered by using Jorium. Some people overdose on Terrazine and use not enough Jorium, so they become crazy and start killing," Mitchell added.

"Most horrible Spectres I met didn't follow the instruction you said," Mal mentioned his distrust to Mitchell's statement.

"You know that I'm not among those terrible people, and you read the reports. The first generation of Spectres was leaded by madmen and their creations were primitive and imperfect. However, Spectres from Raiders or ATLAS don't share the same problem. Aren't you taking care Lila today?" Mitchell showed he wasn't insane.

"Oh, I forgot that, I told her to go through ATLAS Wrangler trainings with me today and I'm already late now," Mal found he had forgot the meeting.

"What is an ATLAS Wrangler?" Kate asked, very interested by their conversations.

A girl with large eyes and coltish legs walked in and answered Kate's question lazily. "ATLAS Wranglers' duties include finding telepathic children and protecting them from different threats such as abduction and slavery. Unlike other Wranglers, we don't force psychically-gifted individuals into the Ghost Program. We offer them a better living environment and other career choices through Arkham Academy. Mal, didn't you tell me to wait for you at simulator entrance 03 yesterday?"

"I'm just taking care of this Spectre," Mal answered.

"Who cares for who really? I helped your operations many times, you didn't arrest those people just by yourself, it was me using Ultrasonic Pulse to knock them down," Mitchell argued.

"You always work together? Why does the Spectre join such minor operations as that of Military Police and Wrangler?" Kate asked.

"Claire cares about rescuing telepathic children very much, she provides the best she can, and supports ATLAS Wranglers with the highest wage, latest equipment, best training, support from elite private military forces and even the ATLAS Spectres. I wonder why she isn't here, she never wastes such good chances for promotions," Lila answered.

"Are you talking about my absent interviewee, Claire Underwood, First Lady of ATLAS and CEO OF Clear Water Initiative? Did she really do many things?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Claire worked very hard in many aspects. She's also the founder of Arkham Academy. I met her on Agria when she oversaw ATLAS' efforts in helping refugees to rebuild their homeworld a few years ago, she helped us remove infestation and guaranteed our water supplies' safety. Her efforts led to Agria becoming a farming colony again in 1 year. Claire invited me to study in Arkham Academy, join ATLAS and accept the ATLAS Wranglers training," Lila responded.

"I was quite surprised to meet Lila in ATLAS again and work together. I had thought Claire would turn all telepathic children she found into Spectres or Ghosts, like what my previous bosses did," Mal said.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Haven / New Baghdad / ATLAS Corporation Headquarter / Biological Research Center**

"Dr. Ariel, how does Haven come to have the most prosperous existence among fringe worlds we see now?" Kate asked a lady with tied up brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing glasses and white lab robe. They were inside a big laboratory.

Arial said slowly, "This is a long and dramatic story. During the Second Great War, the Zerg Swarm attacked Terran colonies on the fringe worlds. I and other colonies on Agria were evacuated by Raynor's Raiders. We and other refugees landed on Meinhoff but were forced to leave after an outbreak of a zerg infestation virus. We resettled on Haven but the Protoss detected the zerg virus amongst us, and Executor Selendis led a Protoss fleet to purify this new colony. Protoss jamming cut off our colony's communications. Luckily, the Raiders arrived here by request, leading to a confrontation with the Protoss. Selendis maintained that purification was the only solution to the problem, but was willing to let the Raiders handle the situation. I said that I was close to creating a cure for the virus, so Raynor refused to cooperate with the Protoss to kill all of us, believing in my ability to form a cure for the virus. The Raiders destroyed the Protoss purifier, a mothership used to destroy an entire colony base in a single blast, so Selendis ordered her forces to withdraw."

Arial introduced how ATLAS had appeared on Haven at first, "Claire met me on Haven after that battle, she led the Clean Water Initiative to help us solve the environmental problems caused by infestation. The Atlas Corporation also came into first contract with the Haven government in the same year. Haven recovered quickly with the assistance she brought us and became paradise shortly between the Second Great War and the End War."

Kate thought about the rumors of Arial and Claire living together, "You seem being unusually close to Mrs. Underwood, First Lady of ATLAS, aren't you?"

Ariel replied, "I and Claire have worked together since we began rebuilding Haven from the Second Great War. We are colleagues and we help each other a lot. She supports my research and I share my knowledge with her, so we are very good partners,"

Arial continued telling the Haven story, "In the End War, the Protoss' Golden Armada attacked the Dominion, many planets had fallen under their invasion, more refugees escaped to Haven than what had happened in the Second Great War. ATLAS united the remaining military forces on Haven and barely withstood the Protoss attack before the Golden Armada suddenly withdrew. However most of the infrastructure was destroyed by that time. We were lacking in everything: drinkable water, food, medicine, electricity, equipment, infrastructure and security."

Arial mentioned how ATLAS saved Haven again, "ATLAS immediately brought in new supplies, which we desperately needed at first, and formed a new comprehensive contract with the Haven government. Haven underwent a major rebuilding process from previous conflicts. Haven's vast mineral reserves as well as investments came from wealthy refugees from other planets enabled our reconstruction. Atlas began a massive campaign to rebuild Haven and clear it of dangerous elements."

Kate asked, "Why did ATLAS put so many efforts on Haven?"

Arial explained, "Mr. Underwood, Atlas CEO, had a particular interest here as he hoped to turn Haven into a model of the success possible to the private military industry. Atlas proved to be far more effective and efficient than the local governments and the Dominion in restoring fringe worlds."

Kate had more questions about ATLAS, "How did he form ATLAS Militia?"

Arial answered, "ATLAS and local governments of Haven, Meinhof, Agria and Mar Sara combined ATLAS Contractors and their weakened local security forces into ATLAS Militia. We gave ATLAS Militia permission to operate openly. ATLAS public relations campaigns inspired local citizens to both enlist in Atlas Militia or apply for ATLAS' administrative positions. ATLAS Militia installed structural defenses such as anti-air guns, weapons depots, missile turrets, Drakken Pulse Cannons and Drakken Laser Drills on our planets. It also managed to crack down on other dangerous militant factions and efficiently countered private attacks. As a result, there has been significant improvement to the planets under ATLAS direct supports, people can now walk outside without fear of violence or abductions."

Arial concluded Haven recent situation, "Now, Haven is thriving. Businesses, particularly in the financial sector, has come here and Atlas has greatly modernized the infrastructure. Many new towers and infrastructures were built. This planet continues to expand in a rapid manner similar to the reconstruction of Korhal after the Confederacy being destroyed."

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Unknown Location**

"Now, private contractors represent 62% of the total forces in Dominion territory, setting a chilling new precedent in the nature of military occupations." Kate Lockwell concluded the research about military strength in the Koprulu Sector. A series of chat showed ATLAS having the strongest army and highest income among PMCs.

"In the few years after the End War, the Dominion has spent many trillions in private defense contracts. And all that money doesn't just buy the best soldiers of the Koprulu Sector. It buys access of the most advanced weapons. Feeding off of Koprulu Sector instabilities, Private Military Corporations have bought out entire research divisions and privatized Intelligence. In fact, the largest Private Military Corporations in the Koprulu sector, such as ATLAS Corporation, Mira's Marauders, Shadow Blade, Kimeran and New Trinidad, have signed agreements with the Dominion that allows them to keep their new hardware secret from the government and the public. The age of private military has arrived." Michael Liberty showed videos relating to PMC contracts, weapon trades and intelligent exchanges.

"The only question that remains is what happens when the people we are paying to protect us finally get a better offer or decide to set up their own nations," Kate Lockwell expressed her worries.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Hyperion, Behemoth-class Battlecruiser / Dominion Admiral: Matt Horner's office**

"One big concern is a question of allegiance. Who exactly they are working for? We don't know. They have contracts with the Dominion that grant them discretion." Matt mentioned his working experience with PMCs and the uncertainty of mercenaries' actions. He talked about his unpleasant experience brought by mercenaries.

 **Documentary - Superpower for Hire / Unknown Location**

Michael Liberty explained further by showing videos of different PMCs. "We have seen them work for governments, drug cartels, crime lords, terrorist groups. They cover the entire Koprulu Sector. Some people argue that they can be controlled. That's just wishful thinking by those in denial."

Kate's face darkened as the documentary ended. "It made you to wonder: With advanced weaponry, highly trained soldiers, immense funds at their disposal and few regulations. What happens if they stop taking orders, and start taking over?"

 **Location: Haven / New Baghdad / ATLAS Corporation Headquarters / Frank's office**

Frank was waiting for a video conference with Valerian when he said, "Emperor Valerian Mengsk. Do I like him? No. Do I believe in him? That's beside the point. Any Emperor of the Dominion has tapped into something larger than himself, larger than me, as much as I hate to admit it. I latched onto them early on and made ATLAS vital. I keep resources moving in a Koprulu Sector choked by criminals, enemies and privates. My job is to clear the obstacles and make peoples' living better. I won't have to be under an Emperor much longer. I've done my time. I've backed the right Queen. This is going to a big year for me and Claire."

The video conference connection completed but Valerian didn't show up, Frank only found Matt Horner, Terran Dominion Admiral on the screen.

"Is the Emperor busy?" Frank asked and wondered where Valerian was.

"Yes. He couldn't make it. I'll brief him, though." Matt answered simply.

"Okay. This is the plan I drafted on strengthening the Dominion defense." Frank tried to ignore the warning about future actions of the Dominion, which he had received before this meeting.

"You have to stop ATLAS Militia operations here. We're not going to allow the ATLAS Militia to continue anymore. I know you made a promise to help people build their own defense forces, but circumstances have changed," Matt interrupted rudely.

"The nature of promises, Admiral, is that they remain immune to changing circumstances," Frank disagreed and tried to reason with Matt.

"The Emperor has thought long and hard about this, and he has decided that PMCs need to be reduced, we need you to focus on improving our economy, rather than military business," Matt explained straightly.

"When was this decision made? And why wasn't I part of a conversation?" Frank said as he pretended to be shocked.

"I'm sorry, Frank. If it had been up to me, I wouldn't have waited this long to tell you," Matt told him.

"So you knew you were going to do this," Frank wanted more details about who in the Government were pulling against ATLAS.

"It has been an evolving discussion," Matt explained.

"It's a bad move. Let's be absolutely clear, the Dominion wouldn't recover so fast without PMCs' supports," Frank expressed his dislike.

"You're right. But now we have to control the situation, and that means making tough choices. As you know, employment is a top priority for the Dominion. Frank, the Dominion is split. We need more job opportunities for uniting people, opportunities other than PMCs." Matt defended.

"I want to speak to the Emperor personally," Frank requested and tried to change the situation.

"The decision is made. Will ATLAS agree or not?" Matt responded.

"Of course, if that's what the Emperor wants," Frank pretended to comply.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Matt ended their conversation. Frank shut down the video conference and said angrily, "He thinks I can be controlled simply by Valerian's words. What am I? A mindless resocialized soldier? What they're asking will cost far more than that."

"What are you going to do? I had already made a list of choices, as you requested a few days ago," A woman, Mary Stamper, ATLAS Director of Strategy and Spectre uncloaked beside Frank and asked

"They've done us a great favor, Mary. We're no longer bound by allegiances. We serve no one. We live by one rule and one rule only. Never again will we allow ourselves to be put in such a position." Frank said.

Mary pointed out ATLAS' enemies: "Valerian and Matt."

Frank was reading data about the Dominion and responded, "All of them. I hold them all accountable."

Mary asked, "Retribution? Rebellion? Revolution?"

"No. No. It's more than that. Take a step back. Look at the bigger picture," Frank said and planned about how to execute his next moves.

"I think I see what you're getting at. Solution first?" Mary responded.

"That's how you devour a whale, Mary. One bite at a time. It's time to expand our army and loose the Dominion's grip," Frank answered as he was reading information about the fringe worlds' governments.

"Who would you want for pushing our plan A?" Mary questioned, she was comparing different personal profiles.

"First, Ariel, and then we will get to others. Call her to meet with us here." Frank ordered.

 **About one hour later…**

Ariel sat in Frank's office and finished watching the Intel about the Defenders of Man (DoM), she was stunned by their Psi-emitter experiments on Tarsonis and massive Zerg activities on outer colonies such as Bountiful.

"We should tell this to everyone!" Ariel thought they should reveal the truths of DoM immediately.

"If we do that, we declare ourselves as enemies of the Defenders of Man, and they will use a Psi-emitter attack on Haven. What they have done already is show us that they are relentless to do anything to achieve their goals. They are murderous as Arcturus Mengsk and will bring Zerg to any enemy who dare to oppose them. I have already sent ATLAS Rescue Forces to planets which were under Zerg attack. There is a better solution than simply getting caught by this nasty conflict between the Defenders of Man and the Dominion. To bypass this civil war and build up our defense, we need your help," Frank rejected Ariel's suggestion straightly and showed a full proposal called ATLAS Works on the screens. This proposal was mostly created by Mary and Frank themselves.

"How long have you known the truth about the Defenders of Man?" Ariel asked while she was reading the proposal Frank suggested, she was studying the details of his plan carefully.

"We had only confirmed these actions two days ago," Frank answered while he was reading Ariel's mind and emotion, she seemed to be shocked by his intel and the countermeasures he suggested, she was struggling to accept so many things at once.

"Are you sure your Intel is correct?" Arial asked. She still hoped that what she just heard was just a nightmare, however evidence was telling her that she must make choices now to prevent disasters from happening on Haven again.

"Mary confirmed this by infiltrating Defenders of Man facilities on Tarsonis in person, she's one of ATLAS' best Spectres. It is not coincidence that Valerian recently ordered me to disassemble ATLAS Militia, he is afraid we might join forces with the Defenders of Man to overthrow his regime. If we let the ATLAS Militia be shut down, combat readiness of the fringe worlds will be impaired. We can't possibly survive the coming Third Great War," Frank showed Ariel how fragile their military was. He also played the recording of conversation he just had with Matt one hour ago. Arial felt sad about Matt abandoning what Jim had stood for in regard to the fringe worlds. The series of tragedies which had happened on the fringe worlds in the Second Great War seemed ready to repeat themselves again.

"I'm about to introduce ATLAS Works to the public for reforming the ATLAS Militia into an ATLAS Response Force which will place fringe worlds' security rather than dominance of the Dominion as its first priority. I really need your public support, showing you put your faith on me, so people will put their faith in ATLAS. A strong ATLAS Response Force is the key for people surviving through this war," Frank pointed out the importance of Ariel's influence.

"Why do you choose me?" Arial asked, she wondered why Frank hadn't contacted other people and asked for their support first.

"You've witnessed what happened on the fringe worlds in the Second Great War. You've an awareness of how things turned out so horribly. You are also a doctor who clearly understand how the Zerg kill and infest innocent people. You know what is going to happen and I believe you have the courage to make a tough decision now. It's sure to be a losing battle we're facing. And I'd prefer not to add a reduction of PMC to the mix. I'm telling you this now so we can take the necessary steps to strengthen fringe world military forces and neutralize the threat as soon as possible, before we have nothing left. You have the influence to convince the public to join ATLAS Works immediately," Frank told Ariel straightly, his expectation on her and what she should do.

"Can you give me time to think about this?" Ariel felt herself being overwhelmed by the responsibility and uncertainty she was faced with, her mind was chaotic.

"How much time do you need? The Dominion abandoned everyone in the past and they're going to do it again. The Zerg is coming now, and the Protoss will follow and burn every planet to ashes. All the reason is present for you back me in this critical moment," Frank pursued Ariel harder and showed the calculation of possible loss caused by Zerg and Protoss to her clearly.

"The Emperor won't approve this…" Ariel wasn't a rebel or combatant, she wasn't used to standing against order and deciding military actions under pressure.

"I want to take action now. There is only just enough time to get our army in shape and position, long before we have to face Zerg or Protoss on Haven again. Can you trust me and Claire? We have been trusting each other since we met," Frank reminded Arial they have been working closely these years since Ariel settled on Haven. He knew Ariel trusted them in her heart.

"Ok, I'll help you as much as I can," Ariel finally agreed. She tried to calm herself after making such radical decisions. Although she didn't want to believe what she'd just been shown, she must do the best she could.

"Well, Ariel, I want to thank you for having the courage to save people from the coming war," Frank said.

 **Few hours later…**

"Breaking news, President of ATLAS Corporation, Mr. Underwood and Vice Governor of Haven, Dr. Ariel Hanson will be addressing the Koprulu Sector live from their briefing Room. The Haven government and ATLAS have remained silent on the subject of their speech, but sources have said it will relate to the latest Zerg activities…" Kate said

 **Location: Haven / New Baghdad / ATLAS Corporation Headquarters / Briefing Room**

"Sir, we're ready for you in five seconds," the cameraman said before the screen switched to Frank and Ariel standing on the stage.

"For too long, the Dominion has been lying to you. They say they're here to protect you, when in fact, they're serving themselves. And why? They are driven by a desire for power. Their need to stay in power eclipses their duty to the people," Frank started his speech with a shocking statement and a recognizable drawling voice.

Frank said further, "These problems end now. I give you the truth. And the truth is this: The Dominion has failed you. Fight hard? Play by the rules? You aren't guaranteed a life. You and your children will not have a better life than before. You can't even feel safe, even though you desperately want to be protected. We've been crippled by bureaucracy and corruption. Mislead and rendered powerless by the Emperor, by the Dominion. And that is the root of the problem: The Dominion. Let me be clear. The Dominion does nothing to help you."

"THE DOMINION DOES NOTHING TO HELP YOU." Frank repeated this sentence with more strength again.

Frank continued, "The Koprulu Sector was built on our own spirit of seeking a better future by ourselves. You build your future. You fight for your lives. It isn't handed to you. It isn't guided by anyone. And the problem with the Dominion is that they haven't given you the strength to build your future. The only way for ATLAS to save you is to give you the means to save yourselves. Well, that's exactly what I intend to do. Not talks. Help. REAL HELP."

Frank started revealing his plan, "In the past few hours, I have discussed with other leaders from Haven, Meinhoff, Agria and Mar Sara. We all agreed to introduce a program called: "ATLAS Works. ". Its goal is simple: To protect every civilian from the coming war. All of them. If you want protection, you join ATLAS. The cost is your participation. Now, this entails a lot of requests. To accomplish it, we'll need to rethink our government, military and leadership from the ground up. We can't remain in the current state as we know it."

"Now, that's not a popular thing to say. Any politician seeking power wouldn't dare utter those words. Every advisor and consultant and staff member would beg a politician not to say them. But I can say them. Because I will not be seeking domination or dictatorship. Politicians are cautious. They must equivocate. They dodge and tiptoe. But I'd rather die having accomplished something, having saved lives than secure my throne having done nothing at all," Frank indicated his intention.

"Jim Raynor ushered in an era of hope and optimism when he leaded the last battle against the Queen of Blades on Char. And at the time, his actions were considered radical. In the calm before the final battle, he said, "After everything we've been through, past all the fire and fury… the one thing I know – is that we can count on each other to get the job done. Or die trying, if that's what it takes… because some things are just worth fighting for." Raynor would have understood better than anyone the necessity for trying something different. His efforts saved our world a few years ago, but we must now try something better before everything fails again. We demand bold, persistent experimentation. It is common sense to take a method and try it. If ATLAS Works succeeds, we will reinvent our future. If we fail in our attempt, we will admit it frankly and try another. But above all, we must try something," Frank quoted the most famous Terran hero's speech.

Arial explained the actions they had decided to take, "In the years I served the colonial government. I've seen Zerg invasions. I've seen Dominion soldiers abandoning civilians. I've seen Protoss burning our homes. You know what's at the root of it all? We can't protect ourselves. Zerg are attacking humanity now. It's a worsening situation, and it's coming to us. So these last few hours, at the people's urging, I am representing the local governments of Haven, Meinhoff, Agria and Mar Sara, to declare that we are in a state of emergency. We join the ATLAS Works program to strengthen our defense, and we are making the best efforts to reform the ATLAS Militia to the ATLAS Response Force. The ATLAS Response Force will be a highly ready and technologically advanced private military force made up of ground, space, maritime and special operations forces. Components that ATLAS can deploy quickly, wherever needed. It has the overarching purpose of being able to provide a rapid military response to an emerging crisis, whether for collective defense purposes or for other crisis-response operations. It will give us the means to respond swiftly to various types of crises such as Zerg or Protoss invasion anywhere in the Koprulu Sector."

Frank explained more about his plan, "I invite anyone to join ATLAS Works. And I mean anyone, who is willing to defend our home worlds. I'm working with local governments, other corporations and my colleagues to build up our military strength. Increase resources devoted to infrastructure, maintenance and repair of our forces. We will ramp up recruitment and civilian employment together. Our goal is building new ATLAS fleets, Capable of handling difficult military operations. We will invade Char if necessary. Our hope is achieving what the Dominion failed to do: Protect people and neutralize threats."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Welcome feedback through review or private message. Your words may help writing next chapter. If you can't find this FanFiction in StarCraft Archive, please set Filters from "Rated K - T" to "Rating: All".

Howling Din undoubtedly helped me finished the final perfection of this chapter. He wrote amazing story too, you probably like his StarCraft FanFiction: Princess of the Swarm.


	3. Dark Queen of Blades – Genesis 01

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer:

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard;

Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare belongs to Sledgehammer Games;

House of Cards belongs to Beau Willimon.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious and many crossover settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from (Names not listed in order):

 **Darth Sygnious**

 **Finwee Lord of Long Winds**

 **Howling Din**

 **MP36PH3S**

 **Ragnarok666**

I also appreciated other writers' indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Advanced StarCraft**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dark Queen of Blades – Genesis 01**

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

 _Abraham Lincoln_

Previously in Advanced StarCraft chapter - Return of Queens, a war started between the Daelaam and a black operations organization called "Arkham Knights". Claire Underwood, the First Lady of ATLAS Corporation and the highest command of Arkham Knights First Fleet, obtained Zeratul's memory from his defeated apprentice - Zerawar, and she found the Power of Zerus.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy /** **Theta Quadrant / Zerus System /** **Arkham Knights First Fleet / Arrowhead (Gorgon-class Battlecruiser)**

After a long journey, the Arkham Knights First Fleet left the Koprulu Sector and arrived the Zerus System. Everyone was preparing for landing on Zerus. Claire held a coded faster-than-light video conference from Combat Information Center (CIC) to Frank's office in ATLAS Corporation Headquarters on Haven.

"This is the key I have been looking for so many years, the key for solving every problem..." Claire Underwood, the highest command of Arkham Knights First Fleet said. She was looking at the information about the amazing green planet, the birthworld of the zerg, Zerus below the fleet.

"Claire, I want to join your fight on Zerus, but the Defenders of Man and the Dominion are messing around. The Tal'darim also appeared in Dominion space. The Third Great War may happen at any time, I must prepare ATLAS for the worst situation, so I can't leave Koprulu Sector or ATLAS now," Frank Underwood, Claire's husband and the CEO of ATLAS Corporation spoke in the encrypted FTL video conference. Dr. Ariel Hanson was sitting beside Frank in his office, she was studying the long range scanning of Zerus. Mary Stamper joined the video conference at another location.

"Are you sure?" Barbara, Arkham Knights Information Broker asked, she was worrying about Operation Savior. Claire was going to launch an ambitious operation on Zerus, which was far more difficult and complicated than the failed Dominion invasion on Char in the Second Great War.

"I know this better than anyone. I had been studying Zeratul's memory again and again. His memories matched Kerrigan's activities in the Second Great War. Undoubtedly, Kerrigan entered the First Spawning Pool, obtained the Power of Zerus there, and became the Primal Queen of Blades." Claire thought back the information she got from probing Zerawar's mind (the apprentice of Zeratul and Vorazun).

"Kerrigan was Queen of Blades before she entered the First Spawning Pool, but Claire, you aren't Queen of Blades. You can't control the Swarm or any Zerg organism like she did," Dr. Ariel Hanson didn't like Claire's plan on Zerus.

"Trust me, I can. You gave me all available Genetic Modifications, which were based on Kerrigan's de-infested body tissues. We had been utilizing data, samples and analysis related to her, from Ghost Programs, Hyperion, Moebius Foundation, Research Station EB-103... Everything we knew, and use them most effectively." Claire remembered how difficult to collect and decrypt these classified data. After spending countless credits, resources, manpower and time, she finally reached Zerus.

"Claire, your body didn't accept every implant which was cloned from Kerrigan's samples, you had rejection problems with the Genetic Modifications which based on her nerve cords' tissues, that's why you can't access the Hive Mind. You aren't her," Ariel warned about the differences between Claire and Kerrigan.

"Biologically, I'm still the most similar person to the de-infested Kerrigan. My body accepts her implants far better than others who received similar surgeries," Claire was full of confident.

"Even the First Spawning Pool can make you become Queen of Blades. You need to reach there first. There are more than 20 billion Zerg on Zerus, far more than the Swarm stationed on Char. Our fleet is also much smaller than the Dominion fleet which invaded Char in the Second Great War. We can't conquer such planet. And Primal Zerg is not the usual Zerg we fought in Koprulu Sector. They don't have weakness of Hive Mind, so the Psi Disrupters and Psi Destroyers we have are useless here." LeAnn Harvey, Claire's Personal Manager and Spectre, was listing the challenges they faced.

"We can infiltrate to the First Spawning Pool through cloaked air vehicles. Banshee, Liberator, Warbird and Wraith can take us there without being noticed." Claire countered. Compared to usual Dominion military force, Arkham Knights had far more advanced units especially cloaked units. They owned a large number of cloaked aerospace vehicles including the newest XH9 Warbird. The Warbird could cloak and fire rockets like the Banshee did, it was also available to ferry personnel and vehicles, to and from combat zone. ATLAS Corporation designed, developed and deployed them after the End War. **(1)**

"Even we can reach the First Spawning Pool. You will need time for mutating into Queen of Blades, and we don't know how much time you need. Zerus is a battlefield between different Zerg packs, and Primal Zerg don't welcome any outsider, they will attack us once we touch the ground," LeAnn pointed out how the chaotic situation on Zerus endangered their operation.

"If that happens, we deploy the bulk of our ground force through orbital drop. You take my position to lead my army, and defend the First Spawning Pool until I become the Queen of Blades," Claire was planning the force protection on Zerus.

"We will suffer high casualties. We may be overwhelmed by Zerg like what happened to Dominion Battle Group on Char in the Second Great War. We may lose the whole fleet here," Barbara warned.

"I can send reinforcements from ATLAS to support you on Zerus," Frank suggested.

"You and ATLAS forces stay in Koprulu Sector. Just send me more science teams and Infested Agents to Zerus when Operation Savior Phase 1 succeeds. I'll bring everything we need back to Haven after that," Claire mentioned Operation Savior.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"The Defenders of Man used Psi-emitters on another planet again. The latest one is Tyradaor IX. We need more assets to deal with such tactic," Mary Stamper, ATLAS Director of Strategy and Spectre, added.

"Francis, we can't ignore the worsening situation in the Koprulu Sector, we won't risk losing ATLAS. This is best for us," Claire spoke.

"Claire, if you do that, you will lose your Humanity forever. You may lose everything!" Barbara finally spoke her greatest concern.

Frank Underwood spoke impatiently, "Humanity? Humanity. Humanity is not what people need, hell, it's not even what they want. Terran has been running around the galaxy trying to secure Humanity long time ago and it hasn't worked one time."

"Now why do you think that is? We don't have the most basic building blocks to maintain Humanity. Little things like, "We ought to survive any hostile environment that against us." "We ought to be stronger than those aliens who are against us." Or that, "Terran ought to be capable to defeat that fucking Amon!" "

"And you think you can just march into other planets - based on some fundamentalist, religious principles - drop a few nukes, topple a Queen of Blades and secure the Humanity?"

"Huh. Give me a break. People don't need Humanity. They want power, boundaries and rules… Protection… From invaders, and from themselves. People need a leader who can give them both the constraints and the support to keep chaos at bay. If Claire give them that, and they'll follow. And that's why we are here."

"Well, this is true. The power of Zerus made Kerrigan invincible. If I get it, we can deal with Daelaam, Defenders of Man, Dominion or the Swarm easily," Claire said confidently.

"Claire, you just assume you can become Queen of Blades. The Power of Zerus will change everything, but that's just what you want, isn't it? Why don't you just tell the Daelaam truths and ask for their forgiveness and helps?" Ariel questioned.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. If the Protoss made up their minds, they won't accept any changes, unless we do what they want or defeat them. Even Jim Raynor couldn't change their mind in the Second Great War. If we don't have the Power of Zerus, the Protoss will warp in, kill us all and leave everything in ruins," Frank rejected.

"We should consider other options. We may lose everything if you enter the First Spawning Pool. We should plan better before taking actions!" Barbara argued.

"You can't plan for the Zerg. They never fit into anyone plans. There is only one shot at this. Our fleet is still intact. The Zerg or the Daelaam haven't attacked us yet. This is the greatest opportunity to solve everything we face. We're going in!" Claire commanded.

"Dominion General Warfield thought he could plan for all of that, and that idea destroyed the whole Dominion Battle Group on Char. We better act now before the Zerg attack us," LeAnn added.

"Claire…"

"I am your boss. I don't need you approval. Are we operational?" Claire ended the argument.

"We're at the ready." LeAnn answered after checking the status of different units.

"This is Knight Wright. All hands man your battle stations! We will operate on Zerg-occupied planet, Prepare for landing on Zerus in 30 minutes. Ready to fight Zerg on ground! Wright out," Claire closed her helmet and commanded through the fleet comms network broadcast.

"Be careful," Frank said.

"Good luck, Claire." Ariel said.

"Don't let us down. Failure is not an option," Mary said.

"Bye," Claire ended the video conference.

"Come on me," Claire said to LeAnn, they left the CIC and went to the deck.

Claire immediately started a mission briefing with the transmitter inside her Hybrid-Suit helmet to all key officers of different units, "Listen carefully! We found the target. The intelligence about the Power of Zerus is just confirmed by long range scanner sweeps. This power will let me control the Zerg, and give us superior numbers to deal with our enemies. Make us even when fighting Daelaam, Defenders of Man, Dominion or the Swarm. But first, we need to reach the First Spawning Pool," The aerial photography of the First Spawning Pool was showed.

"Zerus looks different to Char, but there are more than 20 billion Zerg, so frontal assault is a bad idea. The Third Battle of Char proves that clearly. We will keep low profile and infiltrate there. All cloaking units including myself will be the first wave landing on Zerus," A basic plan of units deployment sent to all officers.

"First wave: Banshee, Warbird, Wraith and Liberator enter Zerus in cloak, and deploy Spectre Team Hunter's Faith and Sentry's Call around the First Spawning Pool. Hold an invisible perimeter surrounding that pool, and eliminate incoming threats in cloak. Don't let any enemy gets in or notice us. If the first wave gets into trouble, the second wave joins the fight."

"Second wave: all remaining available assets land on Zerus through orbital drops, defend the First Spawning Pool."

"Extraction: Warbird and Medivac stand by in high obit, and ready for evacuation requests."

"Spectre Team Hunter's Faith: Defend the First Spawning Pool with Liberator until I obtain the Power of Zerus."

"Spectre Team Sentry's Call: Infiltrate enemies' territories and eliminate Zerg leading units actively. Mark high value targets for Banshee or Nuclear strike. Prevent enemies' organizing assaults against us."

"Nuclear strikes or Battlecruisers are too high-profile. So they won't join the fight unless the situation out of control."

"Sentry's Call 1-2, on ground, she will coordinate all forces after I enter the Pool," Claire commanded LeAnn to lead the Operation Savior when she was unavailable.

"Make no mistake. Once you're on Zerus, you're in an entirely hostile planet. Don't underestimate the Zerg. Warfield did that and everyone around him died. Any questions?" Claire wanted to launch the mission as soon as possible.

"Whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" A male Spectre questioned Claire.

"Take the Power of Zerus and overwhelm my enemies," Claire answered simply.

"In my opinion, bad fucking idea, Wright. You're wrong! You're threatening everything! You know how many people died because of that power, don't you?" That Spectre argued.

"I'm not having this discussion because you're not proposing a way forward. Now, let's go get this thing done. Wright out," Claire ended the mission briefing.

"Let's go, Marines. Let's go!" All people were readying their weapons and vehicles for combat Zerg. Banshee, Liberator, Warbird and Wraith were in the final preparation for launch.

Claire entered the Warbird and LeAnn followed her.

Claire spoke through the comms to all units, "Soldiers. I know you are wondering why we are here. We're a long way from home. Hostile Zerg controlled territories. All of us have suffered from Zerg—lost friends, loved ones. We will ensure those loses won't happen again. We will gain the Power of Zerus, which made Kerrigan invincible, made her became the Primal Queen of Blades, made her owned the Swarm."

"Power. Real, overwhelming power. I wanna reminding you how important that kind of power is. Because it is easy to get caught up in the illusion of peace and to forget how we suffered before, what got us here in the first place, to remember that we're not just assets, units, or soldiers. We're simply people who are willing to do whatever it takes to achieve our goals."

"Without emotion, without bias, we have made a choice to fight. Liberation from convention, from the past. Beyond army, beyond Dominion, beyond Humanity, beyond ourselves."

"What if I become Queen of Blades? I know what I can achieve with such power. I've fought in the End War. I have faced our enemies and won. So who better to take the Power of Zerus? That's the real peace begin. And that's why we're here. Strike with speed and courage. Let us win. Wright out,"

The first wave including Banshee, Liberator, Warbird and Wraith left the hanger, engaged stealth and flied straight to Zerus. Operation Savior had begun.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **(1)** The Warbird is based on the cloaking XH9 Warbird aircraft in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is outfitted with Warp drive and special propulsion systems only used in space.

Welcome feedback through review or private message. Your words may help writing next chapter. If you can't find this FanFiction in StarCraft Archive, please set Filters from "Rated K - T" to "Rating: All".


	4. Dark Queen of Blades – Genesis 02

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer:

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard;

Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare belongs to Sledgehammer Games;

House of Cards belongs to Beau Willimon.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious and many crossover settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from (Names not listed in order):

 **Finwee Lord of Long Winds**

 **Serdancos**

 **Howling Din**

 **MP36PH3S**

 **Ragnarok666**

I also appreciated other writers' indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Advanced StarCraft**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dark Queen of Blades – Genesis 02**

"What it takes to save what remains?"

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Theta Quadrant / Zerus**

The first wave of Arkham Knights First Fleet Task Force entered Zerus swiftly. They didn't meet any counter attack because the Zerg of Zerus didn't notice them. The cloaking ability of all first wave air units successfully prevented them from being attacked. They could fly to the First Spawning Pool without any resistance.

Claire Underwood's plan of infiltrating to the First Spawning Pool worked well because the Zerg on Zerus didn't meet any opponents who could cloak before. However, she and other combatants were still very alert because they were absolutely outnumbered. The Banshee, Warbird, Wraith and Liberator flew carefully and kept themselves away from Zerg fliers or ground units.

"We can still turn back right now, Wight. We should do that before losing anyone in fighting Zerg here," Barbara, Arkham Knights Information Broker pleaded in the communication, it was difficult for her to accept what Claire doing on Zerus.

"No. We're almost there. We keep going," Claire rejected straightly because there was no any sign of attack to the first wave.

"Honestly, Wright, we should focus on fighting the Defenders of Man (DoM)…" Barbara believed that they should stop the DoM using Psi-emitters in the Koprulu Sector first.

"Follow my plan. Inform Irons that Operation Savior phase 1 is working as planned. How is the landing zone now?" Claire ordered without any hesitation. **(1)**

"Nothing changes. Two Zerg broods were fighting each other near the First Spawning Pool. Small amount of Zerg including Hydralisk stationed near the Pool. No Spore Crawlers. Local weather is fine. Cloaking ability should be okay there," Barbara ended the communication.

"2 minutes," Warbird pilot reported they almost reach the First Spawning Pool.

"Why the Zerg are fighting each other on the ground?" One of the Spectres asked when he felt the chaos happened everywhere on Zerus through his psionic perception.

"There is no one controlling the Primal Zerg here like Zagara does on Char. They possibly fight for dominating territory of Zerus," Barbara analyzed.

"1 minute," Warbird pilot reported. The first wave flew lower for landing.

Claire looked to her destination: A massive pool which was full of unknown green liquid and strange spikes, it radiated with some unknown energy. It was far larger than the usual Spawning Pool she saw before, and it was beneath the ground, whether than grew above the ground like usual Zerg structures.

"Banshee squadron clears the landing zone," Claire ordered while she observed the nearby territory.

"Roger that," Banshee pilot answered and flew toward the Pool ahead other units.

"Target acquired!" Banshee fired their Shockwave missiles and wiped out the Zerg which were near the First Spawning Pool. The cloaking field of Banshee prevented the Primal Zerg noticed where their enemies were. Some Primal Hydralisk shot their spines to the sky blindly and completely missed their enemies, so Banshee defeated them easily.

"Warbird 1-1 touching down on target."

"Warbird 1-4 on ground."

"Warbird 1-2 deploy."

"This is Warbird 1-3. Spectres on the ground. Going into holding pattern."

"This is Warbird 1-5, delivered Spectres. Going to cover pattern."

"This is Liberator 6-4 approach staging area."

"Liberator squadron securing perimeter," Half of the Liberator turned into Defender mode for fighting against ground enemies. Other stayed in anti-air mode for shooting down incoming fliers.

"Warbird 1-6, take up an overhead pattern to provide sniper cover. Over." Two Spectre landed on the cliff in the north of the First Spawning Pool.

"Arrowhead CIC, this is Banshee squadron, beginning my orbit of the defend area."

After clearing the LZ, Warbird were landing around the First Spawning Pool.

LeAnn said, "Everyone checks your gears and bring your Monomolecular blades. This mission isn't easy."

One of the Spectres asked, "What's that for? We have AGR-14 rifles."

"In case you out of ammo. Zerg are numberless here," Claire answered and jump out of the Warbird in cloak before her ride touched the ground.

"It is heavy," That Spectre complained and followed. Two Spectre Teams exited the Warbird quickly.

"Hunter's Faith in defend position."

"Sentry's Call deployed, searching enemies' leaders."

"This is Hunter's Faith 1-1. Wright entered the First Spawning Pool," One Spectre reported. Claire Underwood didn't waste any time after others entered defend positions. She ran into the First Spawning Pool directly without any hesitation.

"Warning. Zerg infestation detected. Biohazards detected." Once Claire stepped into the First Spawning Pool, the built-in computer system of her Hybrid-Suit was full of warnings but Claire simply ignored them. She kept walking until stand right into the center of the First Spawning Pool. Six spines like arms cocooned Claire immediately and formed a chrysalis.

"Wright! You are exposed! You can't cloak in the First Spawning Pool!" Barbara warned instantly after she saw Claire uncloaked. The cocoon made Claire visible.

"What you are, alien? How did you reach here?" Unknown Primal Zerg roared.

"I'm tracking several Zerg packs moving in the AO. There are far more on the way. We should abort the mission." Barbara suggested.

"No. Send in the second wave." Claire clearly replied when the fluid of the First Spawning Pool started enveloping her.

"Are you crazy?" One of the Spectres asked.

"It is a difficult decision for me not to retreat but I know what we need." Claire responded without second thought.

Quickly, the cocoon which enveloped Claire was filled with green catalytic fluids from the First Spawning Pool. That fluid seeped through Claire's Hybrid-Suit instantly and started the evolution.

At first, Claire felt she caught fire. That catalytic fluid was scalding her skin like hot, boiling liquids. Claire tried to relieve her body from pain by activating her personal customized Stimpack, a variety of stimulants including Jorium and Terrazine. However, that only made the pain stronger and the evolution more active.

"Wright! Are you all right?" LeAnn asked when she felt Claire's pain through telepathy.

"I'm not leaving here until I become Queen of Blades." Claire answered difficultly, her mind was stressed.

"You should use your psi-blade to escape from the chrysalis!" Barbara interrupted.

"There are two kinds of pain. The sort of pain that makes you strong, or useless pain. The sort of pain that's only suffering. I have no patience for useless things. Moments like this require someone who will act. Who will do the unpleasant thing, the necessary thing. There, no more pain." Claire rejected Barbara's suggestion completely and endured the evolution.

"Really, I did not expect to help you become Queen of Blades," LeAnn said when she was going to find out the Primal Zerg pack leaders who attacked the First Spawning Pool.

"You are making history. This is where the change begins," Claire answered.

Claire was focusing on why she entered the First Spawning Pool, why she stayed inside the chrysalis, why she must become Queen of Blades:

Claire ought to remember very clearly how her daughter, Anne Underwood left her, but the violent evolution of the First Spawning Pool caused her losing focus. Claire's skin was slowly thickening. A black, leathery appearance started spreading over her body. Her flashback liked a half-remembered dream. Claire could only partly remember what Anna said before she left forever…

"I wanted to serve the people, not myself."

"We should use our talents to make the world better…"

"Someone got to be there. To push back. To bring peace back."

Claire still remembered her daughter was a very good girl, but she died in the wrong war, at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and with the wrong enemy. Anna foolishly enlisted in the Dominion Armed Forces and joined the Dominion Ghost Program.

"You should have left Char to me, Warfield."

"Leave Char. If you stay, I will slaughter your men to the last."

"I shouldn't let her run away. I shouldn't let her become Dominion Ghost." Claire felt guilty that she was a bad mother. If she did better, cared her family more, she won't lose her daughter. The pain caused by the evolution extended beyond Claire's skin. Her tendons and bones also felt like catching fire.

"Ever hear the one about the mind wiped ghost? I'd tell it to you, but I forgot how it ends."

Anne Underwood and other Dominion Ghosts vanished right after their graduation exercises. Other parents tried to find their sons or daughters, but they were "disappeared" by Dominion. So Claire must search her daughter by "working with" Dominion. She made her charitable organization: Clean Water Initiative (CWI) became part of the Dominion propaganda. The Dominion officers were impressed by Claire's effort, and trusted her. That lets Claire accessed more Dominion information, but she still can't find Anne.

In the Second Great War, fringe worlds were leaving Dominion. Dominion sent Clean Water Initiative to Haven for improving Dominion image. So Claire met Dr. Ariel Hanson. Ariel suspected Claire first, but Claire earned Ariel's trust by greatly improving refugees' lives, and revealing her own secrets. Claire told Ariel that she must gain Dominion trust to enter Dominion government more freely to find her daughter. So Ariel used her connection with Raynor's Raider to help Claire. She introduced Claire to Gabriel Tosh, former Dominion Ghost and Spectre.

 **Time: Second Great War (After StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty / Colonist Missions / Safe Haven)**

"I didn't expect who looked so loyal to the Dominion and working for them wanted to see me. Why you want to meet me here?" Tosh said when he suddenly decloaked inside Claire's personal office.

"Tosh!?" Ariel didn't expect Tosh was standing beside them.

"I am Claire Underwood. I requested we meet here because I need to know how reliable you are. Ariel told me Spectres may help me find my daughter," Claire answered, she was impressed that Tosh got pass all of her hidden security without any trace of intrusions.

"Interesting. Your mind and acts are separated," Tosh read Claire's mind briefly, and he can only find a surface thought of a usual Dominion loyalist.

"I met some good people taught me how to hide my thought. I must be good at this so the Dominion won't suspect me," Claire explained.

"You said you want to conduct many businesses with me. What it is?" Tosh asked. He didn't expect a charity had anything to do with Terran special forces operatives with psionic powers.

"I need an army to survive this war and take my daughter back from the Dominion Ghost Program. I need your assets, skills and experiences achieve these goals. I want you to train me, my husband and other Terran psychics into Spectres. I want you teach me how to beat Dominion," Claire's requests shock Ariel and Tosh. They didn't expect a supposed smiling Dominion loyalist had such ambitions.

"Are you serious?" Ariel was surprised by Claire.

"Your husband is one of the main Dominion weapons suppliers. He was building war machines for Mengsk. Did he know?" Tosh asked.

"Frank and I share the same goal. The ATLAS Corporation business with the Dominion is the mean to access Dominion military secrets and equips our army legally," Claire explained.

"I don't know you are a terrorist. Why you didn't join Raynor's Raider?" Ariel said.

"I can't search my daughter or expand ATLAS forces if Dominion sees me as a threat," Claire answered.

"I need more Terrazine and Jorium to train more Spectres," Tosh told.

"That is done. Frank had sent people to mine these materials from the Redstone III and Bel'Shir, he will find a way to stabilize the supplies," Claire answered confidently.

"You are well prepared, but 50 years old seems to be too old for you to become Spectre," Tosh was studying Claire.

"I found people taught me combat skill and took action as a Wrangler. Hiding gifted children from Dominion before they are abducted by Ghost Program," Claire said.

"Being a Spectre is different to being an office lady or a Wrangler. If you are exposed, Dominion Ghosts will hunt and kill you immediately. Do you understand?" Tosh said.

"If I find Anne, I will need to fight Dominion Forces, including Ghosts to take her back. I must be stronger and know my enemies. How do Ghosts operate? What are their weaknesses? How to capture them alive? How can I remove their Neural Resocialization, Memory Wipes and Neural Inhibitors. That's why I find you to train me as a Spectre," Claire explained.

"You make lots of requests. What is your payment?" Tosh asked.

"I want to exchange your skills and knowledge with the whole Clean Water Initiative and my networks. I can help you expand Project Shadow Blade and overthrow the Dominion," Claire answered.

"What?" Ariel said.

"The CWI get a lot of funding but it has no use to my activities," Tosh questioned Claire.

"The Clean Water Initiative is a legal organization which got the blessing from the Emperor himself as part of the propaganda machine. No one really pays attention to check how it works. You can use it to cover your money, transportations and operations safely," Claire explained.

"Is it that good?" Tosh asked.

"This charity is clean and the Dominion needs me to improve their public image. They will not suspect me helping you. And I know lots of people who have great influence and wealth to support your operations. They will like to hire you with lots of money," Claire answered.

"I read their thoughts. Haft of the employees working here is totally loyal to the Dominion. They won't let you do this," Tosh said.

"I am willing to fire all of them if that's what's required, but you can change their mind, don't you?" Claire said.

"You are more determined than I thought. I accept your job," Tosh spoke.

"You have spent so many years running this charity, and you give it out so easily?" Ariel said.

"This is a good deal. Now, let's discuss the details," Claire said.

Gabriel Tosh's expertise ultimately boosted the whole development of ATLAS Cooperation. His knowledge and experience transformed ATLAS into the most professional and successful private military cooperation of the Koprulu Sector. The Spectre training introduced by Tosh became the foundation of ATLAS psionic reconnaissance and special forces group. In the Second Great War, his effort was the most invaluable. Without Tosh, Arkham Knights Program would have failed at the development stage.

Before I met Tosh, I already utilized my telepathic abilities in my career. Every meeting I sat down with others to pretend having "discussions". Well, the truth was I analyze my business partners and colleagues quietly when we were in the same room.

Understanding my opponents' thoughts and searching for their soft spots was part of my daily routine. This intelligence gave me many advantages which most humans couldn't imagine, so I always had lots of opportunities and options to handle different situations effectively.

At the result, fund-raising, cooperating with locals, bargaining with officials, selling plans and problem solving had never been problems with me because I completely understand the situation.

Practice makes perfect. My skill of analyzing different groups of people became better and better. In business, I could find my targets or threats easily.

Nevertheless, Tosh's training had unlocked unique abilities of my psionic power which I hadn't noticed before. These new-discovered abilities let me achieved what I couldn't do before, especially Psionic Manipulation and Deception.

Psionic Manipulation and Deception are influences which can change the behavior or perception of others through my psionic power. This influence is not necessarily negative. For examples, I can convince my enemies to negotiate with me whether than fighting to death, or countered Terrazine's side effects include hallucinations and violent outbursts.

These abilities are more subtle and safer than normal Mind Control. It can affect many targets at the same time as crowd manipulation. It can also hide or minimized something including myself from others and turn my targets' focus to places I choose. It has many uses in different situations effectively.

In the battlefield, I can mislead or distract enemy forces with this ability by creating or amplifying an artificial fog of war via psychological operations, information warfare, visual deception and other methods.

These abilities are also important for me to conceal my true identity when I face Dominion surveillance in black operations. That is how I maintain my double agent's career as Dominion loyalist and Spectre.

Once I finished my Spectre training, I believed I could free Anne from Dominion's control, so I started attacking Dominion Ghost Program to take back my daughter.

My first operation as Spectre was supporting Tosh to turn Dominion Ghosts into Spectres. Tosh let me understand how Dominion Ghosts operated, so I attacked several Dominion bases and spread fake intel about new rebellions against the Dominion to lure their Ghosts. This fictional rebel forces caught Dominion attention and they sent in Ghosts to investigate as we expected.

I created a deception which made that Ghost believed a rebel group was operating in an underground bunker, so she stepped into my trap and was cornered. I used EMP grenades disabled her gears and removed her cloak, then I turned her focus to Tosh and sneaked to her back and knocked her down. That was how I caught my first Ghost.

Once the captured Dominion Ghost lost conscious. I and Tosh moved her into a nearby safe house, we removed her neural implant and exposed her to Terrazine. Terrazine rejuvenated her brain cells, made her overcome memory wipes and other such treatments. The result was dramatic, she had an emotions breakdown immediately and her thoughts exposed completely. She was able to remember all she had done, and all Mengsk had done to her.

"What did you do to me?" The Ghost asked in shock.

"Free you from Dominion grip," Tosh answered.

"What is this?" I was stunned when I was reading the chaotic Ghost mind.

"I killed them. I killed them all in cold blood. I remember them… but I don't feel remember it… I lost my mind," the Ghost was struggling with her memories.

The memory of Dominion Ghost was horrifying than I ever imagined. It took us a whole day to calm her down.

"This is a simulation, right? Like in training. You're testing me – I know it." That Ghost said.

"It's not a simulation. It's real. Many Ghosts had the same reaction when they found out the truth," Tosh explained.

"I remember but it's…it's almost like it's a dream… like it was happening to somebody else." The Ghost said.

"This is what Dominion did to their Psionic operatives?" I worried about what Dominion possibly did to Anne.

"Please don't hurt me… You don't know what they did to me…" the Dominion Ghost stumbled.

"I understand... and I'm sorry." I was analyzing the memory of the captured Ghost, and showed my daughter's photo to her.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Who is she?" the Ghost asked.

"She is very important to me. Dominion took her away and turned her into Ghost. I must rescue her," I explained.

"I don't know her, but I know who command us…" the Ghost answered difficultly.

"Tell me everything you remember, I need to know where I can find her," Claire requested…

I and Tosh repeated similar missions several times to prepare for infiltrating Dominion Ghost Academy and shut down the Ghost Program.

During the Second Great War, many Dominion facilities were destroyed, so Arcturus Mengsk was forced to outsource many jobs which were used to be done by Dominion Armed Forces to PMC as such as ATLAS Corporation. That's how ATLAS got contracts relating to the Dominion Ghost Academy, and we found the weaknesses of Dominion security measures.

When Kerrigan brought her Zerg Swarm down outside Augustgrad on Korhal for retribution, we infiltrated the Dominion Ghost Academy on Ursa (A small brown moon orbiting Korhal). The Dominion only noticed the invading Zerg Swarm, and they repositioned every soldier to defend their Emperor, so the Ghost Academy was lack of defends. We successfully infiltrated there by using the information we gathered from captured Ghosts and ATLAS Corporation.

However it was too late when I found the truth. We downloaded all data included mission backup files from Dominion Ghost Academy data cores before we forced to retreat with all Ghost trainees we rescued. I couldn't accept what I found from the records: My daughter, Anne Underwood was already killed In Action in the Third battle of Char when Kerrigan took back that planet.

I found the survivors of that battle of Char and pieced all information together. I hoped Anne was still alive. However all evidences and witnesses showed Anne was killed by suicide explosions of Banelings when she was guiding Nuclear Launches.

I had thought about revenge my daughter's death, but I couldn't. Sarah Kerrigan was too strong, I couldn't fight her, and my daughter's death wasn't her fault. Kerrigan gave Dominion soldiers' chances to retreat from Char more than once, but Warfield didn't listen. I started asking myself why these happened. I started digging up every truth behind the Zerg Swarm and the Dominion. When I realized what really happened behind all the bloodshed, I lost all my fate to humanity…

My daughter, Anne Underwood was a good girl… a "teep" with a Psi Index of 5...

We had… a difficult relationship from childhood onward.

At times, there were long periods of estrangement.

We hurt each other… often and deeply.

If there was one good thing that came from my daughter's death… it gave me a chance to rethink, to find my purpose.

And that's not a sacrifice I would ignore, and I'm grateful to have had that.

And what am I doing here?

I'm here because her death revealed the truth.

Her death told me what must be done.

Before she left, she said to me, "Mother. We should fight for the Humanity. We should join the Dominion army. Become Ghosts. Become Heroes."

And I told her, "Ghosts are just cannon fodder. They can't do anything except killing. You should stay with me. Have a meaningful life. If wars happen again, we can always find somewhere safe, and we hide until the war is ended."

And she said, "There cannot be any hope for tomorrow… if no one fights for today."

Loss is a sobering phenomenon.

Before the Great War, I was just an ordinary citizen. Disaster always feels so distanced, detached. Someone else's struggle in some far away places. It's not until new tragedies happened closer and closer that I realize how fragile we are.

In the Second Great War, I lost my daughter.

In the End War, everything I cared was almost destroyed.

Before I realized, Haven became a battlefield again, where I was just happy to live, became the place where I was fighting for my life.

And there were... times in the not too distant past, where I almost got killed.

Hard times when I thought I wouldn't make it.

And now, people who should protect us betray us again.

Many innocents lost their homes, their families, their lives…

Wars reveal how vulnerable we've become.

Our lifestyle, our security, our safety depends on a delicate and unstable Dominion government.

We've relied on a government so corrupted that no one can really control it.

We live under a corrupted government, and the more corrupted it gets, the more dangerous it becomes.

Who is controlling the Dominion? The Emperor and his high officers, they are the real threats, whether than the so called saviors of Humanity.

It's hard for me to learn I must fight. Loss makes me reevaluate what I hold dear.

And it took the actions of evils to remind me how important Power is. To me, to people I want to protect.

What it takes to save what remain... to stop these tragedies once and for all?

I believe becoming Queen of Blades is the best choice with my life, with my army, with my future…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **(1)** Irons is Frank Underwood's code name in black operations for security purposes.


	5. Dark Queen of Blades – Genesis 03

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer:

House of Cards belongs to Beau Willimon;

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious and many crossover settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from (Names not listed in order):

 **Jali**

 **Raptorteam**

I also appreciated other writers' indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Advanced StarCraft**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Dark Queen of Blades – Genesis 03**

"Manipulation, Deception and Corruption. That translates to Abuse of Power."

Previously in Dark Queen of Blades – Genesis 02, Claire Underwood determined to obtain the Power of Zerus to win the coming war, so she leaded the Arkham Knights First Fleet Task Force invaded Zerus. Claire got to the First Spawning Pool, and put herself inside a chrysalis to transform herself into a new Queen of Blades.

 **Location: StarCraft Galaxy / Theta Quadrant / Zerus**

 **Persona: Broodmother Zassius**

"This shouldn't happen!" Broodmother Zassius roared angrily when cloaking snipers shot her from unseen corners again and again.

An unknown Terran military force suddenly appeared on Zerus and wiped out her guarding force around the First Spawning Pool. They rudely interrupted her mission of researching the catalytic fluid of the pool and drove her fighters away.

"Stop hiding from me! Terran Spectres!" Zassius struck back with acid spines. She possibly injured some of the Spectres, but that didn't stop new Nuclear strike targeting her.

"Even Dominion Ghosts are nicer," Zassius grumbled. Her primary Hive Clusters were destroyed by Banshee. Hell, she started missing Dominion, this unknown Terran force kept trying to kill her with everything in cloak.

The most frustrating thing weren't the attacks which were targeting her, it was what these Terran were doing here. Terran hated Zerg so their attacks were expected. However, these unknown Terran also defended the First Spawning Pool and the beating **Chrysalis** inside, this made her very frustrated. Their acts were so like how Overqueen defending Queen of Blades' transformation in the Second Great War.

Zassius looked at the First Spawning Pool, it also changed since these Terrans arrive. First, the catalytic fluid of the pool slowly turned from sticky green to bloody red. Then the mysterious new **Chrysalis** inside the pool started emitting mysterious red Void energy. Later, a fog which was mixed with black and red colours materialized from the cocoon.

Unknown red Void energy of **this unknown being** was rising from the First Spawning Pool. It was spreading through the sky and covering a huge distance of several hundred kilometres like a symptom of the coming thunderstorm. Clearly, there was something about **it**. **Something unfathomable**.

This event was significantly different to the transformation of the Primal Queen of Blades. This comparison made Zassius very uncomfortable with the idea of linking **this unknown being** to the previous leader of the Zerg Swarm.

Consequently, the Primal Zerg were disturbed by the Terran presence and attacked them. Zerg were numberless on Zerus, so Zassius believed the Primal Zerg would eventually overwhelm the Terran, and destroyed them before **the unknown transformation** inside the chrysalis finished. Then she would take back the First Spawning Pool again after the Primal Zerg finishing off the intruders.

Suddenly, Broodmother Zassius saw the **chrysalis** was broken like a massive explosion before the Primal Zerg entered the First Spawning Pool through her Overseers. This wasn't caused by **the unknown creature** inside the cocoon. It was caused by a slash from an outsider. The bloody red fluid inside the Chrysalis erupted like a violent thunderstorm, then strange red fog with lighting enveloped all the surrounding Zerg including her brood dramatically. **(1)** Most importantly, Zassius felt **this unknown being** in the First Spawning Pool also woke up by this interruption. This scene was very unsettling to all the Zerg on Zerus.

In the center of the First Spawning Pool stood what left of the cocoon; atop it, **an unknown being** hovered - a Terran/Zerg **Hybrid**. **She** showed undoubtable similarities with the Primal Queen of Blades, **she** radiated so much power which only the Primal Queen of Blades ever did, and **she** could feel all the Zerg on Zerus despite **she** wasn't the Swarm. All Zerus feared **her**. Broodmother Zassius tried to read **her** mind, but she couldn't. As **her** mind was being a kind of inevitable, stalwart, unmoving iceberg to Zassius' probing.

Zassius looked at **her**. **She** had distinctive female Terran features like the Primal Queen of Blades did. **Her** face stayed human except **her** eyes, they were crimson red like the Tal'darim were. Bloodshine psionic "Veins" were extending from above and under of **her** eyes to **her** contour. However, **she** didn't have any "Zerg tentacle" on **her** head, **she** only had short blonde hair.

Despite **her** resemblance to the Primal Queen of Blades, **she** was actually a wholly extraterrestrial **Hybrid** who was not modified by the Zerg Swarm. This was because **she** didn't have any carapace or segmented plates. Unique light-absorbing ultra-black scales covered her body below the neck, looking like a dark suit with subtle details for a seriously chic effect — emphasis on serious. **(2)**

Though **her** psionic signature hinted at extremely potent capabilities, **her** transformation initially appeared unfinished. **She** had a slender firm body with smaller curves, **her** protractible claws were shorter **(3)** , **her** feet had no "organic stilettoes", so **her** figure was clearly slimmer than the Primal Queen of Blades. **She** did possess a pair of very flexible "wings" on her waist like the Primal Queen of Blades had, but **her** "wings" were shorter and had a thin membrane of skin extending between the bones additionally. **(4)**

 **She** took a few second to study **her** new body and the environment, then **she** immediately attacked every Zerg with a vast, immeasurable and terrifying mental strength.

The effect of **her** Psionic attack was devastating. It caused most of the surrounding Zerg to enter a catatonic state of panic. Most of the Primal Zerg flee from the pool. Others descended into an utter state of frenzied madness and deranged. This chaos ended the siege of the First Spawning Pool.

Then, **she** turned **her** attention to Zassius. **Her** mental contamination was severe, rapidly demoralizing most of her Zerg minions with a terrible power. It struck directly at the deepest parts of Zassius' brood Hivemind, causing an uncontrollable shaking fear that would wreak havoc with her brood's capabilities. It caused most of them to lose their will completely and cower defenselessly. Most of her brood was placed in a perpetual, confusing state beyond Zassius' control. **She** successfully rendered her brood sluggish.

 **She** 's like... nothing she've faced before. This was something attuned to the void. Cold and Dark. But so powerful **she** almost dominated all the Zerg on Zerus. It's somehow like... Queen of Blades she've served before. This was so wrong. What is **she**?

"Who are you?" Broodmother Zassius shouted. She felt **her** Psionic attack went through the Psionic link of her brood, it severely weakened her control over her own broods and caused her many minions went feral.

"I am the Queen of Blades," **She** responded with a shocking answer and steadily took control of Zassius' brood.

"You are not the Queen of Blades! You have no claim here, Hybrid!" Zassius was defending her brood's Psychic Hivemind from **her** Psionic Corruption, **she** was trying to take control of all Zerg around through the battle of minds.

"I look like the leader of the Swarm, isn't it?" **She** said with a predatory smile.

"Your appearance does not matter! Let me show you how zerg fight!" Zassius started rallying her remaining minions to attack **her** personally.

"I am feeling so hungry now, and I will take your brood," **she** started draining Zassius' life like Hybrid Dominators did to Kerrigan at Skygeirr Station. It was an attempt of severing connections between Zassius, her brood, and feeding upon the Zassius' essence.

"Why you have such power?" Zassius was shocked that **she** was consuming her life.

 **About half hour later…**

"How could you do this!?" Zassius was losing, when **she** was winning in both mental and physical battles.

Zassius' brood went feral because of **her** psionic attacks, they attacked each other and most died by infightings. To make things worse, **she** brought 2 Gorgon Battlecruisers from the skies, they were dealing damage to her brood rapidly. The worst were those damned Terran Spectres, they infiltrated her territory at ease, leaded precisive Nuclear strikes to all of her Hatchery, Lair and Hive Cluster, and snipped her Zerg Queens. These attacks were too systematical and perfect, beyond any enemies Zassius fought before. **She** must have been helping those Terran to destroy her. They strafed her brood over and over. Her brood was bleeding, and dying. Along with any hopes of taking back the First Spawning Pool.

"You never stood a chance, not against me and not against my army." **She** was coming closer and closer to Zassius with the backing of the overwhelming Terran army.

"You kill my brood with minions! At least fight me yourself!" Zassius felt humiliated by such shameless tactics. Her brood was outnumbered by **her** army. Then she saw **her** personally.

 **Scene change**

 **She** had slaughtered her minions with a pair of red Psionic blades. Broodmother Zassius' remaining brood couldn't stop her. At last, Zassius' loyal Zerg bodyguards were all slain, only Zassius herself was left alive.

"Now tell me, am I really the sort of enemy you want to make? But here's the alternative: I can let you live if you join me. I want to build the finest army, and you can be a part of that plan. Accept me as the Queen of Blades!" **She** pointed her Bane blade to Zassius and commanded.

"I obey, but you are not the Queen of Blades," Zassius finally bowed to **her** , and her remaining brood was submitted to **her** control.

"Why I am not Queen of Blades?" **She** annoyedly asked.

"The zerg lead by force of will. Your will is strongest, and I shall serve you. However, there is only one Queen of Blades, and she is Sarah Kerrigan," Zassius answered and wondered why **she** obsessed the Queen of Blades tittle.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **(1)** Claire Underwood - Dark Queen of Blades was capable to create effects similar to "Cloudburst + Fear Toxin" in Batman: Arkham Knight.

 **(2)** The Dark Queen of Blades' appearance was inspired by XCOM 2 Viper and Black Velvety Viper's scales.

 **(3)** The Dark Queen of Blades' claws was inspired by cat's claws.

 **(4)** The Dark Queen of Blades' wings was based on bat's wings.


End file.
